Hermione Granger A Vampire
by violtate
Summary: Hermione Granger has been turned into a vampire by a mysterious stranger in the forbidden forest! PLEASE REVIEW! A mix of The Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter. Stefan/Katherine/Hermione/Draco/Harry/Ron/Ginny/Luna/Neville A Dramione fic (sort of)
1. The Forbidden Forest

Hermione Granger; A Vampire…

Hermione Granger was Taking a walk through the forbidden forest when she heard an odd rustling noise thought the thickest of the trees. She had come for a walk because the stress from the her N.E.W.T exams where getting to her, fogging up her brain like an inevitable mist. As a top student she had nothing to worry about really but she couldn't help her mind going to the dark places in her mind, where she failed all exams. Just thinking about being handed back her papers and seeing a red T marking the papers made her feel faint.

The rustling noise was there again. What was it? Maybe an animal. She was starting to get scared because who knew what was here in the forbidden forest? She knew she wasn't meant to be here but the dark canopy of the trees was too tempting. Somewhere to get away from the stuffy classrooms.

She turned on the spot squinting into the darkness. It was just after sundown and she was meant to be in the Gryffindor common room now, if anyone saw her here she was going to be in trouble.

Then there was a rush of air just by her. She spun around scanning the forest for any more signs of movement. She was scared now. She started to walk back but then another rush of air and an unusual whisper from the trees sent her spinning round again. Reaching for her wand she muttered "lumos" and a bright blue light erupted from the tip of her wand. She brandished it like a sword and swivels round again on the spot.

Nothing.

Then all of a sudden a man appeared out of nowhere. He had the palest skin Hermione had ever seen and his eyes were almost black and were glinting dangerously. His hair was black and was swept to one side neatly. He seemed perfectly normal except for the fact that peeking out of his mouth which was set in a dangerous grin, were a set of pointed fangs and his eyes were a reddish purple colour and there seemed to be cracks forming from his eyes down to his cheeks in an odd colour of purple.

Her whole body was screaming to run. Her heart was beating like it was trying to push out of her chest and she could hear it ringing in her ears.

"Yes, its loud isn't it?"

The man spoke in a soft purr. His voice was too soft. It made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand on end.

"Wh- what… who are you?" she stammers although she already knew the answer. Hermione was top of the class in every subject. Of course she would know what made up of a vampire.

Then with a jolt, she realised he could hear her heart.

He started to walk slowly around her as if observing her from a distance, his finger stroking his chin, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hmm, yes she'll do." He murmured to himself.

Hermione was starting to shake. She knew vampires could turn humans by killing them with vampire blood in their system, and though she didn't have vampire blood in her system, she knew he could compel her to drink some of his blood and then kill her. She had a wand but she knew the vampire would be too fast for her. Nevertheless she raised her wand.

"Stupefy!"

But of course the vampire was too fast. The jet of red light, which was aimed at the vampire vanished into mid- air as it found nothing to make contact with. One moment he was right in front of her. Then the next thing she knew she was begin thrown in the air, and hit the trunk of a tree hard, her breath catching against her windpipe as though it couldn't get out.

She scrabbled at the ground for her wand which had flew out of her hand at the sudden attack. Another rush of wind and an odd whisper from the trees caused her to spin around again.

The vampire was a mere 10 feet away from her observing her and made no signs of attempting to attack again. She picked up her wand but again the vampire was 10 feet away and then he was right in front of her. He snatched her wand again and snapped it in two, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Stupid girl, don't you know not to attempt to attack a vampire? Might be the last thing you ever do." His voice was soft again like silk.

"Now , I wish for you to deliver a message to Hogwarts school."

Hermione waited, trembling wondering what could this vampire possibly want to tell Hogwarts? Was he once a student here? She must inform Dumbledore that there was vampire here in the forest. How could the headmaster possibly let students into he forbidden forest if he knew there were creatures like vampires roaming around undetected? He didn't know otherwise he wouldn't rest until all were banished from the grounds.

"And what would that be?" Hermione said, marvelling at how steady her voice sounded even though inside she was petrified.

The vampire stepped forward and drew level with Hermione, his eyes bored into hers.

"Game on." he said, and once again his eyes cracked purple and fangs pushed their way through. He snapped his head forward, his hands holding Hermione's head to the side.

She felt the stinging pain as the fangs pierced her skin.

And then all went black.


	2. Transition

Hermione; A vampire Chapter 2

Hermione looked around her. She was in a forest with her parents, and she recognised the place as where she went camping with them a little over a year ago. It looked just as she remembered, the trees and their rustling leaves spreading a cool breeze around. The flowers sweet smell being spread through the air by the breeze. She bent down to pick one, her hair whipping her face so she brushed it away with her hand. She picked one and twirled it around in her hand before smelling it, inhaling the sweet scent it gave. She smelt it again. There was something odd about the smell, too…sickly sweet. She inhaled again. Yes it was defiantly too sweet.

And the she woke up.

Madam Pomfrey was bending over her waving her wand in front of Hermione's face, a sickly sweet scent coming out of the tip. Hermione scrunched up her eyes and rubbed them and tried to sit up, but madam Pomfrey pushed her down again.

"Don't try to sit up dear, your weak." Madam Pomfrey smoothed out her bed sheets and swept away up he corridor of beds and went into the nurses station before Hermione could protest.

She lay there trying to recall all that had happened. She felt weak and extremely hungry. Ravenous. She scanned the room for anything to eat and found that on her bedside table was a mound of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and all other sorts of wizard sweets. She tore at the wrappers hungrily stuffing chocolate and pasties in her mouth.

She felt like a pig afterwards but the sweets hadn't done anything to satisfy the hunger she had felt. There was a sort of burning sensation in her throat and coursing through her veins. She needed something to drink. Desperately.

She tried to sit up but felt immediately faint, and the room felt as though it was spinning. "Someone stop spinning the room." she thought as she lay back down on the pillows. She kept trying to remember what happened and why she was here but her head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton wool and she just couldn't think.

She dozed off and slept for a while but was then woken again by Madam Pomfrey and she was followed by no other than Professor Dumbledor, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Snape.

They came over to her, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Snape stood at the end of her iron bed. Professor Dumbledor however came right up to Hermione and sat on he bed next to her, careful as not to hurt her.

"Professor Dumbledor I -" but Hermione got no further.

"Miss Granger, please let me speak. You will not remember what happened last night as you were, as we believe compelled by a vampire in the forbidden forest at 10 0clock last night. This may come as a nasty shock but we are forced to believe that you were turned last night by a vampire who had compelled you to drink his blood and then he must have killed you, which is why you are in transition into a vampire. You must be feeling the effects of Hunger and a burning desire to kill or drink blood." He stopped to take in Hermione's reaction. She was staring back at him a shocked look on her face, her mouth slightly open and her eyes unfocused. He carried on. "If you think carefully you may remember something as during transition the compulsion will wear off. That bandage on your neck is where he bit you. As soon as your memories start to come back you must immediately inform a teacher who will take you to my office, we must catch the culprit though if he knew any better he would be long gone by now."

Hermione's mind was filled with a million things at that moment. A vampire? How? How could that be possible? She knew there was such thing of course but HER! Become a vampire! Surely not. But then, she did fell different. The burning in her throat was getting worse and worse. Was that the desire for blood?

At last she spoke.

"But-, bu- but Professor. I can't be in transition…I can't remember drinking any blood let alone being in he woods last night and meeting a vampire!"

"Ah, but Miss Granger, the vampire compelled you. You cannot remember right now though I'm sure if you think hard you should, but as the transition carries on you will start to remember more clearly because the compulsion will wear off. I'm sorry that this has happened and under my nose too but…it has and we have to learn to accept that whatever happens…whatever, whether good or bad, is always for a reason. You will have to feed on human blood in order to compete the transition."

Professor Dumbledor continued to gaze at Hermione, his eyes bore into hers and it seemed as though he was X-raying her, seeing into her mind. Normally that made Hermione nervous but she barely registered what he was doing for another thought buzzed into her brain.

She took a deep breath. "Professor…" she trailed off.

She took another deep breath. "Professor, what will happen if I don't feed?" She could tell that the answer was not good before it even came out of Dumbledor's mouth.

"You'll die, Miss Granger."


	3. The feed

Hermione Granger; A Vampire; Chapter 3

Long after Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagal and Snape had left, Hermione was going over the conversation again and again in her head, wondering what her life will be like after becoming a vampire. Never having to age and remaining young for centuries, being abnormally strong and have heightened reflexes. All sounded amazing except for the fact that she will have to drink blood in order to live (even though she is technically dead already).

Dumbledore had said that she had until 10 PM to complete the transformation. Until that time he had said she would grow very weak and would have an extremely strong desire to kill and feed on human blood, which she should try desperately not to act on. The hunger she was feeling was not normal hunger, and the burning sensation in her throat would only get worse the longer she put off feeding.

The teachers were setting up a blood giveaway where students and professors alike were giving a pint of blood so that Hermione could feed and be supplied for a while. Dumbledore had told Hermione that it was up to her weather she completed the transition or not, even though if she didn't she would die. It was entirely up to her.

"This is your life, not mine Miss Granger, it is therefore up to you on how you decide to live it." he had said.

Hermione had been expecting him to say something like that. Dumbledore was not like any other teachers in the school. Everyone was given a choice when it was up to him, even if it was a life or death situation.

She finally came to the conclusion that she would complete the transition. She wasn't ready to die and the only alternative was to feed and complete it.

It was now midday and she was discharged. She had gotten changed in a hurry and was looking forward to seeing her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She knew they would be supportive of her even if she was a vampire. Thats what best friends were for. She had been told by Professor Dumbledore that she was to go up to her dormitory and stay there. If she was around to many people at once she would break down and not be able to resist feeding and if she fed on a human now there was no knowing weather she would be able to stop once she'd started.

She left the hospital wing and headed in the direction for the dormitories. She was about to go up the stairs leading the the Gryffindor tower when she smelt something extremely appealing. She had never smelt something like that before. It was something warm and…sweet. What was it?

"There must be something new for lunch, I think I'll go check it out I'm sure i'll be fine." she thought.

She turned around and headed for he dining hall. The smell was getting stronger and soon Hermione was running to it desperate to get something of whatever it was. It smelt truly delicious.

She finally came to the dining hall and she ran inside, eyes scanning the room trying to find what was smelling so good. The room was full of students sitting at their house tables all chattering merrily talking over the days Quidditch practices and lessons.

Hermione smelt the air once again. The smell was coming from all directions, She could feel her mouth watering and her breaths get quicker, the burning sensation in her throat got worse, every time she breathed in, it was like inhaling flames.

She knew she shouldn't have gone in there.

She knew what it was that was smelling so nice now…it was the people around her, their blood pulsing in their veins. She could hear their pulses and all she wanted to do was to bite their soft necks and drink their warm blood. She needed to walk, no run away as fast as she could.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The room went quiet at the sight of her. Everyone was staring at her, as though waiting for her to say something. She could see Dumbledore's shocked expression which confirmed that he knew what she was feeling right at that moment.

Then without giving any warning of what she was about to do, she lunged for the girl closest to her, a Ravenclaw. A growl escaped her lips like a predator about to kill its prey. She wrenched the girl's head to the side and bit as hard as she could at her neck. She could feel the blood pass through her lips warming her whole body, the burning in her throat fading as she drunk more. She couldn't stop. And she wouldn't.

Then all of a sudden, the girl became impossible for Hermione to touch. The girls skin burnt Hermione's as though she were hot coals. Hermione let go of her, as he skin began to blister and burn. She cried out in pain and looked at her hands in horror but they slowly started to heal before her eyes and in no time they were completely normal again.

The whole dining hall had erupted in screams, students running everywhere trying to get as far away as possible from Hermione Granger. The Vampire.

Hermione Looked up at Dumbledore once again. His wand was raised, so he must of put the untouchable charm on the Ravenclaw girl, making it impossible for Hermione to hold her. The girl was slumped across the floor unconscious, blood trickling down her neck, her face almost as pale as Hermione's.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione's gums exploded with pain. It felt as though something was pushing out of the place where her canine teeth were. The pain was agony. Hermione screamed and fell to the ground, her hands in her mouth against her gums. Then as quickly as it had come, the pain stopped.

Hermione opened her mouth and felt her teeth with her fingers. Where her canine teeth were meant to be were sharp fangs about 2 centimetres long. She traced her tongue over them and felt how sharp they were. Like knives.

She felt her face begin to crack under her eyes, her eyelids turned purple and her irises turned red. (Vampire diaries reference for those who have watched the series!)

Her mouth was covered with sticky blood and the ends of her hair looked like they had been dipped in it.

And with that, she gave the room her most dazzling smile.


	4. Information

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 4

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the dining hall smiling at everyone. She didn't fell guilty about what she just did. She felt amazing.

Everyone was screaming and putting protective charms around themselves, some fleeing from the windows others crowding into the furthest corners in the room.

Hermione could tell Dumbledore was confused by her sudden outbreak of smiling which made her smile even more. She looked down at the Ravenclaw girl on the floor and though wistfully of her blood. Oh how she wanted some more! She sighed happily and continued to beam around at everyone.

Professor Mcgonagall hurried forward, ignoring Hermione, she bent over the Ravenclaw girl and felt her pulse from her wrist.

"She's alive, but barely" she whispered clearly horrified at what Hermione had done. She was very pale.

Professor Dumbledore spoke to Professor Mcgonagall, but he kept his eyes on Hermione's smiling face.

"Take her to the hospital wing Minerva, and make sure Poppy puts a healing spell on her."

Hermione continued to smile and scanned the room. She swayed happily on her feet, her hands behind her back.

"Oh relax everyone! I was hungry! I'm not going to attack again…unless you wish me too." she Laughed at her joke and raise her hands in mock surrender.

"Oh no you won't Miss Granger. You will come with me. Severus? Please escort everyone back to their common rooms. I'm going to pop outside with Miss granger here." Dumbledore beckoned to Hermione and she followed him out the door and outside onto the grounds.

The walked together for a while in silence. Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was producing some sort of shield over Hermione with his wand.

"Professor why are you doing that?" She asked

He spoke as though he hadn't heard her. "Miss Granger as you may have realised you have completed the transition. Now I'm going to lay some ground rules and teach you all you need to know about vampires." Dumbledore spoke so calmly that Hermione was surprised. He must be angry that she had just severed the neck of an innocent girl in he dining hall in front of everyone!

"First of all, to answer your question, vampires cannot walk in the sun…hundreds of years ago vampires could roam around freely… there was no bind, so they could hunt whenever they wanted. A powerful witch eventually put a curse on them limiting their powers and now vampires are weakened by the sun. There are special things that can protect you from it though. The one we will be using is a ring, bracelet or necklace that you have to wear at all times. I will put a spell on this piece of jewellery that will keep you safe from the sun. For now I'm going to make do with this specific shield." He paused and looked over to Hermione as if to check she as listening.

He carried on.

"Tonight I'm going to teach you how to retrain your thirst for blood…if you are going to continue to have your education here, you must learn to control it. I will not tolerate you feeding on innocent people for your own pleasure. You are going to learn to feed on animals only, and yes this will not make you as strong as drinking human blood will make you, but feeding on innocent people is wrong."

Hermione thought about feeding on innocent people and she found that she didn't care. All she cared about was that she had to get more blood. Human blood.

"You know Professor, I find that I don't even feel sorry for that girl that I fed on. Normally I would but at this moment I don't…whats that about?" Hermione was confused. She normally was a goody goody and she would've hated to have to feed of innocent people but she found herself not giving a fig.

Dumbledore continued to walk towards the forbidden forest, Hermione following. He was quiet for a moment and Hermione though he wasn't going to answer.

"Miss Granger, When you become what you are, you loose your humanity. I feared this would happen and it seems it did judging by the smile you gave us when you attacked that poor girl." Hermione snickered at the memory of the shocked faces that had stared at her after she fed on the Ravenclaw girl.

He continued. "But you can get your humanity back if you want it enough, acting and trying to feel as normal as possible. Now- here we are." He put his wand down and the shield disappeared.

They were now deep in the forbidden forest. No one was really allowed in the forbidden forest because it was filled with lots of dark and dangerous creatures. Hermione recognised the place where they had stopped. It was the place where she had been bitten.

And then she had a flashback…a very real flashback. She could remember what happened that night. She could remember the vampire who had done this to her, his slick back black hair, his dark dangerous eyes, she could remember him biting her neck and and drinking from her screaming and then the compulsion…

(The flashback)

The vampire was looking into Hermione's eyes and speaking to her softly. His hands were cradling her face.

"Your going to drink my blood willingly…" he said still looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm going to drink your blood willingly." Hermione spoke in monotone her pupils getting smaller the longer she looked into his eyes.

"Then I'm going to kill you, you will keep quiet." He whispered.

"Then your going to kill me…I will keep quiet." She said in monotone again.

And with that the vampire bit his wrist and offered it to Hermione. She reached slowly for his wrist and started to drink. After a few mouthfuls the vampire removed his wrist from her lips.

"Don't make a sound." He said looking into her eyes again.

He then bit her on the other side of her neck and began to drain her dry. She didn't make a sound. When he was finished he dropped her and she crumbled to the ground, her eyes open but stiff and glassy. She lay there dead.

The vampire vanished.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Dumbledore crouching over her looking slightly worried. "I must of fainted or something" she thought. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, which was throbbing slightly.

"Professor! I remembered! I remembered the attack! He did a mind control thing, I was repeating everything he said!" She looked up at the professor.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about something. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were unfocused.

"Miss Granger, If its alright I'm going to extract this memory from your mind and put it in the Pensieve when we get back to the castle." He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course Professor." Hermione said.

Dumbledore produced a tiny glass bottle. He put his wand up to Hermione's forehead.

"Miss Granger, focus on the memory of the attack please."

Hermione focused on he attack and closed her eyes. Dumbledore put his wand once more to her forehead and pulled his wand back slowly. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that attached to the wand was a slivery substance neither liquid or gas. Dumbledore Put the end of the wand into the bottle and the silvery substance unlatched itself from the wand and fell in into the bottle.

Dumbledore spoke as though nothing happened. "I bought you here because I was sure you would remember the attack if you were in the place that it happened. Now for the hunting part. I want you to open to all your senses…your sense of smell, your hearing, your sight. Just open up. Go with your instincts.

Hermione stood up and opened her eyes wide, listened carefully and took a deep breath as though trying to taste the air. She could smell something. It smelt sweet, but sharp at the same time. The smell didn't seem to far away, she scanned the forest trees. It seemed dark here in the forest even though it was still day time. She breathed in again.

Then she took off running. She could feel herself running very fast, and when she looked down while running, she could see her legs were moving so fast they were a blur. She came into a clearing and sitting in the middle of it was a small white rabbit. This was what she was smelling.

She moved swiftly to its side and, taking it by surprise, she bit it near its neck and began to suck it dry. When it was dead she concealed behind a clump of bushes and made her way back to Dumbledore who had not moved at all since Hermione had took off.

"A very well done I should say!" Dumbledore gave a quick round of applause and smiled at her.

She smiled back and wiped her mouth on her sleeve but her sleeve came back with blood all over it.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore produces a large handkerchief with a wave of his wand.

Hermione took it gratefully and wiped her mouth.

And Together they walked back to the castle.


	5. Healing

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 5

The walk back to the castle was a silent affair. Dumbledore had to cast the shield to protect Hermione from the sun. When they got into he shade of the castle he lowered his wand and the shield vanished.

"Miss Granger, whatever you do…do not walk into the sun. If you walk into the sun you will catch fire and die. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore looked into Hermione's eyes. She nodded her head.

"Now you will be going to the prefects sleeping quarters. We have made a bed up for there because it would be a risk to let you sleep with your house-mates just now. The prefects are going to be sleeping in the normal dormitories."

"I can control myself! The urge was stronger then, I needed to complete the transformation thats why I fed!" Hermione was angry…no more than angry she was furious. She was shaking with anger. It was weird, she never got angry like this…never, she was a very calm person.

If Dumbledore was surprised by Hermione's sudden outburst he didn't show it.

"Miss Granger, your emotions are heightened at the moment, every single emotion you fell will blur into one feeling…Hunger, which in your case means blood lust. This is why we have to keep you away from everyone at the moment."

Hermione felt the anger slowly leak out of her until she felt relatively normal again. This blood lust thing was really getting on her nerves. The mood swings were almost the same as when she had her period.

"I need to pee…why do I need to pee, I thought I'm dead?" Anything to get out of an awkward situation, she thought.

"Your body is confused right now, it will eventually stop."

Hermione trundled of to go the the bathroom. As she stepped in, the giggling girls in front of the mirror quickly ran out. Hermione smirked to herself…she could get used to this. She hated using the bathroom when other people were in the room too.

Turned out it was a false alarm…she didn't have to pee. How weird.

She decided to go back into the dining hall, she was determined she wasn't going to break down again and feed. All she wanted was something real to eat. Something that wasn't blood. She just wanted to fell normal.

The dining hall was almost empty, except for a bunch of Slytherins, the well known twits for making everyone in Gryffindors life miserable , Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

She swept pass them in hope that nothing they said or did, would make her angry. For their own sake.

But you don't get everything in life.

"Well well well, the mudbloood is now a vampire. Gonna bare those fangs are you Granger?" Malfoy sneered, Goyle and Crabbe on either side of him.

Hermione retorted. "Go ahead and say that to me without your brainless side-kicks Malfoy…we all know your a wuss without them."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

"Go on then, bite me. I dare you." He stood close to her, his arms folded. He looked serious.

Hermione's fangs threatened to make an appearance. She could fell the sharp pain in her gums, the cracking below her eyes. Malfoy and his gang must of seen it to for they took a step backwards, looking weary.

I mustn't feed, I won't, just ignore them, walk away. She kept saying in her head but she couldn't resist. She wanted to scare them, show them they can't mess with her anymore.

She was behind Malfoy in less than a second. She snapped her head back and was about to bite, when an untouchable charm was put on Malfoy, and it was impossible for Hermione to hold him. She let go with frustration, her fangs slowly disappeared. She shoved him away from her.

Dumbledore slowly walked forward. He beckoned Hermione to follow him, and the turned around and walked the other way out of the dining hall. Hermione gave one last glare to Malfoy, who was being pulled up from the floor by Pansy, who he pushed away irritably, and followed Dumbledore.

She didn't take any notice of where they were going until they came face to face with the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledores office.

"Sherbet Lemon." Dumbledore said to the gargoyle. It sprang to life and moved aside to reveal a moving staircase, quite like a muggle escalator but one that twisted around.

Dumbledore moved forward to stand on it and the staircase moved upwards and soon Dumbledore was out of site. Hermione followed.

The room looked just as Hermione remembered, her last being here after she and Harry had save the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, almost four years ago.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to say this one last time…you need to learn to control yourself. I said I won't have you feeding on the students."

"I couldn't help it! And Malfoy provoked me!"

"Even so, I'm going to make sure you don't anymore. There is a herb that grows in the woods that is poison to vampires. All students will drink this every day at breakfast, diluted in their drinks…that will keep you from being able to compel them and feed on them."

Hermione didn't know what to say…she wanted everything to seem normal, but on the other hand, being able to compel people was something she defiantly wanted to try, and also she wasn't ready to give up the taste of human blood just yet.

But she agreed.

"Now, I'm sure that you haven't seen what happens if you are exposed to the sun yet." He moved over to the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight pored in but the light didn't fall anywhere near Hermione.

"I suggest you test it and see what happens. I think it will be good for you to know your weaknesses." He beckoned to her with his finger.

"You want me to stand in he sun?" She asked felling a bit nervous. "Won't it kill me?"

"If you stand in it for over 10 or 20 seconds, then yes it will kill you…just put your hand out and see what happens."

He seemed serious. Hermione was sure that if it would hurt her badly, Dumbledore wouldn't let her do it, and also she thought it was a good idea to know her weakness.

She gingerly made her way across the room and over to the sunlight that was pouring through the window. She stretched her hand out into the sun.

"AAH!" She screamed. Her fingers had red angry blotched on them and were blistering and burning. It hurt like hell. Then they blisters faded and her fingers were good as new.

She got her breath back. "Professor, why do my injuries disappear so fast?" she asked. She noticed this when she fed on the Ravenclaw girl and Dumbledore had put the untouchable charm on her and again with Malfoy.

He didn't answer but waved his wand and a pointed darning needle was produced out of thin air. He slowly took the needle in his hand.

"Hold out your finger."

Hermione did as she was told and held out her index finger. Dumbledore stuck the pin in her finger and dragged it across producing a thin cut. Hermione stared at it and before her eyes the cut disappeared.

She looked up at Dumbledore with a puzzled look on her face.

"Your blood has healing powers Miss Granger…if a human drank a small amount of your blood, they would be healed of all injuries." He said his eyes staring into hers.

Hermione looked at her finger. It was pale pink again and there was no sign of he cut.

"Now there is something else we need to discuss. You cannot stay out of the sun for the rest of your life, and so as we discussed earlier, we will find a piece of jewellery and I will bewitch it to keep you safe. Do you have a piece of jewellery that your wear often?"

Hermione reached under her jumper and took out a locket from around her neck that she kept hidden there. It was something she had had since she was three years old. It had a picture of her parents in it. She handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and lay the locket on it, in direct sunlight from the window. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath and tapped the locket. He opened his eyes and handed the locket back to her.

"That's it? Nothing dramatic or anything?" She thought there would have been a flicker of light or odd whisperings. She put the locket on, and walked over to the sun streaming out of the window.

She stretched out her hand and felt the warmness of the sun, and thankfully, no horrible burning. She moved further into the sun and felt the warmth radiate over her body.


	6. Matter of great importance

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 6

I'm sorry that this is taking so long guys! Ive been doing a lot lately, as I'm paraplegic and getting treatment so lots to do! I would appreciate if some of you would review. Thanks xx

Over the next few weeks, Hermione learnt to control her urges to kill humans, and she let it all out when she went hunting every few days in the forest. She tried hard to please Dumbledore and not let him down. He had enough things on his mind at the moment, as he and the other teachers of Hogwarts were trying to track down the vampire that had turned Hermione. Dumbledore had seen Hermione's memory through the pensieve, and he recognised the vampire, who went by the name of Stefan Salvator, an Italian vampire who was turned in 1864, and is now working for Voldemort. The teachers were doing all they could to find him, and to make sure they found out why he turned her.

Hermione didn't want anyone to get hurt, not because of her. She knew that a 150 year old vampire was going to be dangerous and the last thing she wanted was for people to get hurt because of her. She had gotten her humanity back and had felt extremely guilty about biting the Ravenclaw girl, who's name was Penelope, and she was even guilty about biting Malfoy. But only a bit.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were so kind and thoughtful, and she was so happy to have friends like them…she didn't know what she would do without them. They even offered their blood for her to drink if she was felling weak, but she was determined she wouldn't hurt them, so she made sure they had a lot of vervain in their systems at all times.

Feeding on animals kept her alive, but she wasn't as strong as she could be. Don't be mistaken, she was stronger than anyone in the school, but her compulsion didn't work as well and even being near anyone who had their neck exposed, caused her throat to go up in flames and her eyes crack a little. Normally if anyone saw this they would hurriedly cover themselves up or move away, and Hermione could breath again and her eyes would go back to normal.

One day, she received a letter by Fawkes, Dumbledores phoenix. Inside was scrawled;

Come to my office at eight pm to discuss a matter of great importance.

PS: I hold a great liking for sugar quills.

Hermione guessed that the comment about sugar quills was him telling her the password in disguise. He had done it before.

So at eight pm she went of to his office wondering what could be this matter of great importance that he mentioned. Could it be something to do with the vampire who turned Her? Or maybe more tips on how to keep control of herself.

When she got there Dumbledore was facing the window. Sunlight was streaming in from the window, but Hermione had her locket, so she stepped beside Dumbledore.

"You know, I used to think Hogwarts was the safest place in the world…yet, it was the place I was turned by a vampire." She said this quietly, without looking at him. She could feel his gaze on her but she kept looking outside.

He sighed, a long, and quite sad sigh. "Hogwarts isn't the place it used to be, Miss Granger. Things change"

"The matter of great importance…?" Hermione prompted.

"The matter of great importance…we have the vampire who turned you captured in the forbidden forest. Would you like to accompany me to the forbidden forest to meet your creator?"

Hermione was shocked at his announcement. She had a million questions to ask the vampire, but she also didn't really want to see him. He was the one who had taken her life away from her. Made her into this.

Nevertheless she followed Dumbledore out, and into the forbidden forest. It was after sundown and the moon was up high in the sky, it bright beams shining down on Hermione. She wondered if vampires were weakned by the moon. No thats werewolves.

Hermione's senses were all heightened now that she was a vampire, she could see everything from the leaves on the trees, to the ants crawling in the dark digging holes in the soft soil.

Hermione was so busy testing her new senses that she didn't notice when Dumbledore stopped, and she kept walking unaware.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Hermione spun around, taken aback by the distance between them. She was by his side in half a second.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"You've clearly gotten used to your vampire abilities Miss Granger." he murmured. She smiled back.

"Where are we Professor?" She asked. She looked around her expecting to see a vampire in some sort of captivity. "There's nothing here…where is the vampire?"

"Look again Miss Granger…concentrate…" was all he said.

Concentrate? Concentrate on what? She looked around her, and saw nothing but the trees around her. She turned back to Dumbledore. She noticed his eyes were slightly unfocused…like he saw something she didn't. Then it hit her. There must be a spell hiding the vampire.

She closed her eyes and visualised the vampire the best she could. When she opened them, the vampire was there, tied to a tall wooden post. He looked the same, dark eyes, dark hair…and he was wearing the same jeans and jacket he had on last time. The ropes around him were sizzling overtime he moved, and when they did, the vampire let out a hiss of pain.

"Vervain" Dumbledore answered the unsaid question she was about to ask.

Vervain was the one weakness of a vampire. It was a very rare herb that given in a small dose, into the blood stream, would cause the vampire to weaken, and a large dose would knock one out for several hours. If touched, it would cause the vampire burns and blisters.

Dumbledore slowly walked over to the vampire. It was very dark, but the vampires pale skin glowed in the darkness, so even Dumbledores weak human eyes could see him clearly.

"Now, Mr Salvator…we may do this the easy way….or the hard way. It is your choice." Dumbledore held a tiny vile, and inside was a clear liquid. Hermione was sure it was Veritaserum, the most powerful truth telling serum. No one could fight against it, and if you tried, it caused the most horrific pain.

The vampire hissed loudly again, as a Vervained rope touched the bare skin, where is jacket had ridden up. "I cannot tell you anything! The dark lord threatened to kill me and my mate, if I was so much to as told an owl!" He said.

"If you tell us, I will make sure you and your mate are safe from Voldemort and his followers. You have my word." Hermione flinched when Dumbledore said the dark lords name. So did Stefan, the vampire.

The vampire looked mockingly at Dumbledore. "You? Keep US safe?" He laughed humourlessly. "You can't keep anyone safe! Your own pupil was bitten by a vampire in the school grounds, right infront of your eyes!" He sneered.

Dumbledore remind quiet. He then spoke again.

"I am actually quite good at what I do, and I'm fairly good at keeping people safe…if you tell me what I need to know, you will have protection. If you do not wish to tell, we will get it out of you."

The vampire hesitated before he spoke again.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but me and my mate must have protection. When the dark lord finds out I have told you, the death eaters will come after me."

Hermione didn't understand what Dumbledore wanted Stefan to tell them exactly, but Stefan seems to.

He hesitated before speaking. "The dark lord asked me to turn the girl, so she could compel information out of the members of the order, no one was meant to know she was a vampire, she wasn't meant to be found in the forrest. When I heard people coming I fled, for I knew I would be found if I stuck around." He stopped and peered at Dumbledore and Hermione, as though waiting for a reaction.

"I was to take her back with me to Malfoy Manor, so The Dark Lord could put the imperious curse on her, so she would do our bidding willingly. No one would know she was a vampire, so no one would be on Vervain."

Dumbledore peered at the vampire, as though trying to see into his mind, checking if he was telling the truth. Hermione was sure that Dumbledore really WAS in his mind. She had heard he was very good at occlumsency.

"And you really expected this plan to work?" Hermione interrupted rudely. "The teachers here aren't stupid you know, I wouldn't have my locket, so in the sun I'd burn to a crisp! And how would I feed without them noticing?"

"I don't know! The dark lord said I was too turn you! That is it, I wasn't told anything else." the vampire hissed again, as anther rope touched his bare skin.

Dumbledore seemed to be processing the information. Then, with a wave of his wand, the vervained ropes fell away from Stefan. He had blisters on his hands and stomach. He examined them closely before they disappeared completely.

"What? Why are you letting him go? I thought you were joking when you said you were going to protect him!" Hermione said furiously. Why would Dumbledore trust this vampire? This could be part of Voldemort's plan for all they knew!

"Miss Granger, calm down. I trust this…young…man is telling the truth. I'm not easily fooled you know." Dumbledore replied. Hermione felt embarrassed.

"Sorry" She muttered, her head down.

"Thats quite alright." He said, smiling.

He turned to Stefan the vampire, and said; "Mr Salvator, you will follow us the castle. I will lead you to a comfortable place for you to rest, while I send for your mate. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"I'm afraid not sir-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, indicating for him to stop talking."

"It does not matter. We will find her. Follow me.

Dumbledore then began to walk back to the castle, with Hermione and Stefan the vampire following close behind.


	7. Snatch, Eat, Erase

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 7

Dumbledore kept his word to Stefan, and made sure he had protection, as for his mate, Katerina Petrova. They were given living quarters down in the dungeons. In Hermione's mind, the dungeons were dark, cold rooms, with bars across windows, but in Hogwarts the dungeons were different. The windows were bewitched to look like outside, so even though you were underground, sunlight streamed in giving the room, as nice happy feel.

Katerina Petrova, was the most beautiful, yet slightly intimidating person/vampire, Hermione had ever met. She had long lashes caressing her dark almond shaped eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. She had a beautiful olive skin tone, and a small nose. She wore ordinary clothes, but she spoke as though she was from another time, which Hermione remembered she probably was.

One afternoon, Hermione was taking a stroll around the grounds of the school. It was a heavenly day, the sun smiling down, on the students all around. There was a bunch of girls, down by the lake, their shoes and socks lay on the grassy bank forgotten as they paddled in and splashed each other with glee. Some 3rd years were siting under a huge tree, chatting, others scribbling last minute made up dreams for astronomy. She smiled to herself, recalling how Harry and Ron had sat up late one night, struggling to make up dreams that were believable but wouldn't cause professor Trelawney to say they were going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something like that.

She sat down, her back resting against her favourite tree, the same tree she Harry and Ron had sat around, hiding a small fire in a glass bottle behind them to warm them up, back in first year. The sun felt a hundred times better than it would have felt on a human, as Hermione's emotions and senses were all heightened, it felt as though the sun was going into her blood stream and warming her veins, the warmth spreading all over her. She fingered the locket around her neck that protected her from the sun, thinking about how her parents had taken the news of her becoming what she now was.

Dumbledore had gone to see them some time after she had turned. She hadn't gone with him, as he had said he wanted to explain everything to them and they might need some time. Dumbledore had merely told her that they were quite shocked and upset but they were dealing. Hermione wasn't quite sure if he was telling the truth, but she couldn't really accuse him of lying could she? So she let the matter drop at the time, and carried on writing to her parents as though everything was normal, and they did the same.

She was abruptly jerked out of her trip down memory lane, by the sudden appearance of Katerina. The students were still slightly alarmed at the news of three vampires now roaming around the school, but Dumbledore had made sure, everyone had a supply of vervain, so Hermoine, Stefan, and Katerina could not feed on them.

Just with Katerina siting next to her, with her inhuman beauty, Hermione felt like a sloth. Katerina turned to face Hermione and cocked her head slightly, as though examining her. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You have such beautiful eyes." She purred softly, causing Hermione to feel quite shy. "There is no need to compare yourself to me, everyone is beautiful in their own way."

"Wait? How did you know that I was thinking about that?" Hermione's cheeks flushed.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell…but its quite easy to get inside your head…" Katerina giggled, and covered her mouth delicately with her hand.

"Get inside my head? Wha- how do you do that?"

"Vampires can get into ones head, if they are strong enough, meaning, if you drink enough human blood. Humans are much easier, you could probably manage it, even on your bunny diet. Vampire's are harder."

"That means you must be very strong…" Hermione trailed off, and locked eyes with Katerina.

"Yes it does, and the question you wish to ask, weather I drink human blood, yes I do."

"You mean you kill?" Hermione could feel her voice raising.

"Rarely kill…Snatch. Eat. Erase!" she flicked her hand at erase, for dramatic effect.

Snatch, eat, erase? "Whats that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You don't know what snatch eat erase is? Call yourself a vampire!" Katerina laughed.

"What is it?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"Tsk Tsk, now now." Katerina waved her finger at Hermione, mockingly, her eyes bright.

Hermione got up to leave, but before she could take a step, Katerina grabbed Hermione's hand. Her grip was iron.

"Sit down, please." She said, nicely enough, but her eyes were dangerous.

Hermione, hesitated before sitting down again and crossing her legs.

Katerina hesitated before answering her question. "Snatch eat erase, is when you snatch your prey….eat your fill….and erase their memory…." She made a grabbing motion with her hand at snatch, bared her fangs at eat, and snapped her fingers at erase.

"Erase their memory? So you don't kill them then?" Hermione thought this was quite sensible. Snatch, eat, erase. They wouldn't remember what happened to them, so they could feed on a many people as they liked. Hermione got an idea.

"You could feed them your blood! To heal them!" Hermione was liking this idea more and more by the minute.

"Atta girl! That's it! Come on! Lets go to Hogsmead! I'll teach you!" Katerina was practically dancing she looked very excited.

Normally, Hermione would think the idea of feeding on humans and erasing their memory, repulsive, but then she remembered the taste of human blood, how it quenched the burning in her throat that she felt constantly, how it made her unbelievably strong. She just couldn't say no.

She took a deep breath.

"Let's go." she said grinning.

"Yay!" Katerina jumped up and turned to face Hermione.

"You may call me Katherine"


	8. Agression

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 8

Together, Katherine and Hermione, made their way to Hogsmead. There was a lot of security at the gates of the school, as Voldemort was gaining strength faster and faster, and was adding to his followers often. The Dementor's weren't a problem, as they were blind, and vampires were too fast for them to sense their emotions. Filch and mrs Norris were roaming around inside the school so they didn't run into them.

As they entered Hogsmead Hermione checked her watch. It was 03:42. Hogsmead was quite empty, and alot of the shops were boarded up and locked like no one had been in them for months. Hermione and Katherine took to the sides of the roads, hiding in the shadows, avoiding the middle of the street. It was rumoured that Death Eaters took to roaming the streets, for their Anti-Mudblood campaign, and they were snatching muggle borns and taking them to the ministry. Even though Hermione was muggle born, and compulsion would keep her out of harms way from snatchers, it would not do good to create a commotion on the streets.

"Where is everybody" Hermione murmured.

"There will be some people in the HogsHead, I'm sure of it…" Katherine replied.

Hermione stopped walking, until Katherine turned around.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Katherine called.

"We can't just walk into the Hogshead and start feeding on people! We won't be able to compel everyone!"

Katherine was next to her in a second. "Do you think I'm stupid? We LURE them out." she looked at Hermione as though she were stupid.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she carried on walking, Katherine close behind her. Finally they came to the Hogshead.

She was just about to walk in, when Katherine pulled her back by her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! Now your going to have to use your compulsion in there. Find your prey…compel them to accompany you for a walk outside…anything that will get them out here…then feed…heal them if you wish…then erase their memory of tonight, and tonight only." Katherine was whispering very quickly.

"Yes yes I know." Hermione was getting impatient again. She wanted to feed. She could smell the people inside, and the burning in her throat got worse. Her eyes began to crack and her eyes went red, her fangs peeping out of her mouth.

"….and do not let that happen in public! You have to control yourself!" Katherine gripped Hermione's shoulder tightly, and shook her.

Hermione's head rocked back and forth. She shrugged Katherine's hands of her shoulders. "I know…okay? I've got it under control!"

Katherine muttered something under her breath that sounded something like, of course you do, but Hermione wasn't sure.

"Now…" Katherine smoothed out her dress, shook her hair and strode in the small pub. Hermione made sure her face was back to normal, before following Katherine.

Inside the pub, was stuffy and very hot. Hermione immediately took of her Hogwarts sweater and draped it over a chair close to her. She was still wearing her school shirt and tie, a black knee length skirt, black tights and shoes.

Katherine moved next to a handsome man who looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had dirty blond hair and he was wearing a leather jacket. Katherine sat next to him and began to speak quietly to him. Hermione went an sat next to her so she could see how Katherine compelled her victims.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Katherine's eyes bore into the handsome mans, his pupils growing bigger as the compelled him.

Katherine blinked and she sopped compelling him. The man blinked slowly.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her smiling.

"Certainly." Katherine caught my eye and winked. Together they made their way out of the Hogshead Hermione following close behind.

Katherine led the man down an alleyway near the pub. In the alleyway she turned to me.

"I'm going to feed now, but before I do that, I'm going to compel him to not make a sound. That way, he won't draw attention."

Katherine placed her hands on the man's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "You will not make a sound." She said, and once again, his pupils began to grow bigger and then she looked away, and his eyes turned back to normal.

Her eyes began to crack and her fangs emerged. She snapped her head back and buried her fangs deep into his neck. She began to drink, the man mouth was slightly open…but he wasn't making a sound, and his eyes were wide with fright.

Slowly Katherine lifted her head from the man, who's neck now had to deep holes pierced in the side. Katherine had blood dripping down her mouth onto her dress. She quickly bit her wrist and held it up to the man, who resisted at first, but after a moment began to drink properly. Hermione watched as the holes in his neck healed up until they disappeared completely.

Katherine removed her wrist from his mouth, and looked directly into his eyes again. "You will forget what happened tonight…you will forget you ever met me…you simply went to the Hogshead for a quick drink and returned home." She let go of the man, who at once began to walk away. Hermione assumed he was going home, because Katherine had compelled him to.

"And that…is how its done." Katherine grinned at Hermione.

"You have a little something…" Hermione said sarcastically, motioning to Katherine's blood covered lips and dress.

Katherine looked down at her dress in surprise and wiped her mouth. "Don't suppose you could help me out…? I mean you are a witch right?"

Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell for cleaning. Katherine's dress was spotless and all the blood was wiped from her lips.

"Thank you…now! It's your turn!" Katherine rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"My turn" Hermione thought. She was starting to regret coming…what if she couldn't stop feeding and she killed someone? She would collapse from the guilt if she did.

"I hope you haven't changed your mind." Katherine's eyes narrowed. She probably managed to get inside Hermione's head without her relising.

Hermione hesitated. "What! No of course not. Come on!" So she and Katherine made their way back to the pub.

Once inside again, Hermione scanned the room, looking for someone to feed on. There was a hag siting in a corner, wearing black robes, a veil covering her face. Hermione didn't quite fancy drinking from a hag. She probably wouldn't taste very nice. There were some middle aged men right at the bar drinking firewiskey, and an old withering man who looked extremely frail. Then Hermione saw a young woman, probably about twenty three with black hair, who was sipping a glass of amber coloured liquid and reading a thick leather bound book.

Hermione pointed to the woman and whispered to Katherine "Her." Katherine nodded and they began to make their way over to the table where the woman was siting.

"Hello darling!" Katherine rested her head on her hand and looked at the woman, who had stopped reading and looked up in confusion.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. She had a surprisingly strong voice, and she looked a little alarmed.

"Nobody important…who are you?" Hermione compelled the woman who looked dazed as she answered; "Sage Angelson."

"Pretty name! Did you know, I saw the most beautiful dress in a shop next door…would you like to see it?" Hermione compelled her again. The woman stood up and together again they all walked out of the shop and went down the alleyway next to the pub. It was beginning to get dark, and the temperature had dropped. Hermione felt cold, but she remembered she left her sweater in the pub on a chair.

When they reached the alleyway, the woman looked scared. "What are we doing here? There isn't a dress shop here!" She tried to walk pass them but Katherine moved infront of her so quickly, that if you blinked, you would've missed it. "Wha- how- how did you do that?" she looked terrified.

"Now! You have to compel her now, otherwise she will start screaming! Now!" Katherine whispered urgently.

Hermione looked into the woman's eyes and told her not to scream. The woman's facial expression was the same as the man's before, eyes wide with fright, mouth agape.

Then Hermione looked at her neck. Hermione swept her black hair away from her neck. Her eyes began to crack and her fangs emerged once more. The woman's eyes opened wider, and her mouth too. She looked absolutely terrified. Then Hermione snapped back her head, and pierced her skin with her fangs. Hermione felt the warm blood pass down her throat. At first the burning in her throat increased and she couldn't stop. Slowly it started to fade and she continued to feed, gripping the woman tighter to her.

"Okay now, thats enough Hermione." Katherine was pulling on her arm. Hermione knew she should stop but she just couldn't. She threw Katherine's arm of, and for the first time, she growled at her.

Katherine jumped and narrowed her eyes. "Hermione…you've got to stop feeding…you'll kill her!" But again Hermione didn't listen, and she drank faster gulping the blood down.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione felt the woman wrenched from her grasp. Katherine threw Hermione, and her back hit a brick wall hard, knocking the breath out of her body. Hermione was up in a second, blood dripping down her face, she flew at Katherine, but Katherine was much stronger than her, and once again, she was on the floor. She was sure one of her ribs were broken, but then the pain faded as quickly as it had come.

"Stop! If you feed anymore, you WILL kill her!" Hermione stopped, and she felt all the aggressiveness leave her. She looked over at the woman, who was on the floor, unconscious, her neck wound bloody. Hermione ran over to her and knelt next to her. Katherine was next to her in a second.

"I'm going to heal her! I won't feed again!" Hermione sobbed. She bit her wrist and put her hand up to the woman mouth. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." she pleaded.

The woman didn't react at first to the blood, but finally she stirred and began to drink. Hermione sighed in relief, and sank back on her knees. After the woman drank, Hermione compelled her to forget all that had happened, and the woman walked off.

"Come on, lets get back." Katherine said. She slid her arm around Hermione, and they walked back to the castle.


	9. Resistance

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 9

The walk back to the castle, was awkward. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, her arms were wrapped around herself to keep from shivering. She felt physically stronger, but she was so disgusted with herself she didn't relish in it. Katherine kept telling her it wasn't her fault and that she was sorry, but to Hermione, she didn't sound sorry at all.

Back at the castle, Snape and Professor Mcgonagall were waiting for them, their expressions grim. Hermione bowed her head, ashamed, but Katherine simply smiled at them.

"Where have you been Miss Granger? It is past outside curfew!" Professor Mcgonagall's tone stated that she was furious. Before Hermione could say anything Katherine stepped in.

"Please Madame, I was simply teaching Hermione how to feed properly. We weren't doing anything wrong!" Katherine smiled at the furious professor completely oblivious to Hermione's death stare.

"You weren't doing anything wrong? You were doing plenty of things wrong both of you! Miss Granger, you have blood all over your clothes and mouth, and you expect me to think you weren't doing anything WRONG?" Mcgonagall looked livid.

Hermione forgot about her appearance after almost killing someone. She muttered a spell, and she was cleaned up. "Please, I- I-…" Hermione burst into tears. She felt horrible. She was trying hard to keep a grip on her humanity…she could feel it slowly slipping away from her, but she kept tight hold. She didn't want to lose it again, because it made her more of a monster when she did.

Mcgonagall's expression softened. She had liked Hermione, ever since her first day at Hogwarts, when she showed her thirst for knowledge. She patted Hermione's shoulder softly.

"Okay, Miss Granger, your obviously tired out…go upstairs to bed, we'll talk about this another time." Hermione tried to smile at her, but she felt absolutely horrid.

Katherine watched Hermione go, smirking. Her fun wasn't up yet.

Hermione trundled up 6 flights of stairs before coming to the Gryffindor portrait hole of the fat lady. She mumbled the password, her head down and went to the dormitories. She flopped down on her soft bed a fell asleep almost instantly.

She looked around her. She seemed to be in a busy street in London. Why was she here she wondered? She turned on the spot taking in her surroundings. Then she saw her. The woman she had almost killed, standing ten feet away staring at Hermione, a blank expression on her face. Hermione's heart was thudding. Had she recognised her? All of a sudden the woman started screaming, bloody murder. On the left side of her neck, two deep holes appeared bleeding heavily. Hermione stared at her in horror. She wasn't doing anything, yet, this woman was bleeding heavily and staggering. She fell on the floor, still screaming.

"No! oh no please don't die! I'm not doing anything! Whats wrong!" Hermione was on her knees, shaking the woman, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"You monster" Hermione spun around, and saw Harry, looking at her with disgust. "You did this." He said. Hermione stood up shaking. "NO! Harry I-" but she didn't get any further.

"Your not our Hermione anymore. Your a monster." It was Ron, her Ron. He looked at her with the same disgust as Harry. They took a step back simultaneously.

"No! Ron please! I didn't hurt her! I-"

The woman on the ground, suddenly went quiet and became still.

"No, no, no, no, no…." Hermione kneeled beside the lady. She shook her. Nothing happened. She shook her again. Nothing. Hermione began to cry again.

"HELP! Somebody Help!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Katherine appeared out of no where. She was wearing clothes from another time. The 1800's maybe?

"Katherine! Help me please!" Hermione called to her, still sobbing.

"Your a monster. Don't try to hide it. Everyone knows it. Your a predator. Next it will be them." She pointed to Harry on Ron, who were now slumped on the floor, blood trickling down their necks.

"NO! HARRY, RON!" Hermione was sobbing hysterically. "Katherine help me! Help THEM!"

With a gasp, Hermione woke up, shivering and sweating, tears running down her cheeks. The word Help ringing in her ears.

The next morning, Hermione got dressed in a rush. Her head was full of thoughts. Actually one thought. The same one stinging again and again like angry bees. No, bees died after one sting. These were wasps, stinging her mind, again and again.

She ran down to breakfast, and sat at the Gryffindor table, beside Harry and opposite Ginny. Ron was on Harry's other side.

"Hermione, you don't suppose me and Ron could copy your Potions Homework do you? We didn't get round to it last night." He braced himself for the blow that was about to come. Oddly it didn't.

"Er- yeah sure whatever." Hermione muttered distractedly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, who giggled. "Okay, thanks."

Hermione continued to think of her dream she had last night. She had a feeling that Katherine put it there, for her to dream. She had mentioned something yesterday about seeing into ones mind, but she didn't mention anything about planting dreams into peoples mind. But then she just had THAT FEELING that wouldn't go away. That Katherine did it.

She was so occupied with her thoughts thats she took Harry's drink of Pumpkin juice instead of hers. She took a gulp of juice, not expecting the burn that came with it. She coughed and gagged as the vervain slid down her throat. She spluttered and spat out the juice. She could fell her throat blistering, and her eyes watered.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry crouched next to her and patted her on the back.

Hermione managed to say "Vervain" before dissolving into more coughs. Harry mouthed "Vervain" to Ron and Ginny, before helping Hermione up.

Her eyes were still watering, but the blistering in her throat had gone. She shakily sat down, aware of all the stares she was receiving. The Slytherins were all laughing and jeering at her, but she had learnt to ignore them. Plus, they never called her Mudblood anymore because she almost skewered Malfoy like a kebab.

"I'm alright…I drank Harry's drink by mistake." Hermione said shakily. She reached in her bag for a plastic bottle. Inside was animal blood, that she had learnt to siphon out of animals wounds. She started to drink and finished half the bottle. After she drank she regained her strength. Her friends didn't mind her drinking blood infront of them as they understood she had to, but others all grimaced.

"Are you sure your okay though? I mean, you look a bit worried about something." Ginny said, her eyebrows furrowed.

Hermione hesitated before answering. She could tell them all about last night. How she almost killed an innocent person, but she didn't want to lose them. What if they acted like they had in her weird dream? They might think her a monster and she didn't want that. She needed her friends.

"No…I'm fine. Promise."

"I just can't do it!" Ron whined, waving his wand at the darning needle. They were doing simple transfiguration, but silent spells. They weren't allowed to say the command outlaid but inside their head. Hermione had managed to transfigure her drawing pin into a snail on the third attempt silently.

"Ron, you have to concentrate for one!" Hermione said to him raising her eyebrows. For the last 15 minutes Ron had been staring at Lavender Brown, his current girlfriend. Ron turned a deep shade of red.

Harry was doing alright. His darning needle now had antennae. Professor Mcgonagall was up at the front of the room, grading homework. Her small oval reading glasses perched on the brink of her nose.

Hermione was re-readng Hogwarts; A History, while she was waiting for the lesson to finish. She transfigured her needle 10 minutes into the lesson.

Her mind wondered again to her dream. Every time she thought about it, a stab of panic filled her body. She tried to relax, meditate even, but the dream kept coming back to haunt her thoughts.

She kept reading, 5 minutes past, 10, 15 more. How long was this lesson? Hermione began to grow impatient. She was about to ask to go to the bathroom when suddenly a loud high pitched shriek filled the room. It came from the Slytherins table. She craned her neck to see Parkinson her mouth open.

Then she smell it. The smell of blood. It was calling to her. She needed it. Badly.

All eyes turned on her when they saw the blood, coming from Malfoy's hand. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes bore into hers. Why was he dong this? He didn't look happy about it, and the rest of the Slytherins were watching eyes wide and mouths gaping. Blaise Zabini sat there smirking, while Pansy Parkinson looked anxious.

Hermione met Draco's gaze. She then looked at his hand and saw the blood seeping from the cut on his hand. Her lip twitched, and her eyes began to crack. She took a step back. Why wasn't he hiding his hand? He seemed to be trying to draw her attention to it.

"That's enough everyone….Hermione?" Professor Mcgonagall had come to see what all the fuss was about, when she saw the blood and immediately turned to Hermione, her eyes wide with fear.

Hermione continued to walk slowly backwards. She managed to whisper "Tend to that" before fleeing the room with her vampire speed. She rarely used her vampire abilities, and the vampire speed was so fast for human eyes to see clearly, that the class just saw a blur of colour as she vanished from the room.

Once far away enough from the classroom, that she couldn't smell the blood, she stopped and rested her head against the cold stone wall. She was in a deserted hallway. The arch windows were empty, meaning they had no glass. She could feel the wind wiping her hair. It was a cloudy day, no sun. If she were to take of her locket, she could walk outside, in the day, but she never took of her locket.

She took deep breaths, to calm herself. That stupid Ferret! Why would he do that? He knew wha could've happened…she had almost fed on him once. And he didn't even try to hide his hand!

Finally calmed down she suddenly felt her spirits lift. She had done it! She'd resisted the blood, managed not to feed! That counted as progress. She smiled to herself, and turned around, about to walk to the dormitory's, so she could finish of some homework, when she was stopped, by no other than Katherine.

"Hello, Hermione." Katherine was wearing a brown tunic, over black leggings and black boots. Her long brown wavy hair fell about her shoulders. Hermione narrowed her eyes, once again remembering the dream. There went her good mood. She tired not to think about the dream though, or at least not focus on it, for Katherine might get inside her head.

"Katherine." Hermione nodded her head in her direction, and made to walk straight past her, but Katherine was very fast, and was once again blocking her path.

"Where are your manners?" she sighed and examined her fingernails. "People nowadays…the have no manners whatsoever."

"I have no manners for those who screw me over!" Hermione retorted.

"Screw you over…? May I ask what that means?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. Even if Katherine was from another time…she must know some modern phrases. Was she living under a rock or something?

"Yes something like that…" Katherine crossed her arms and ginned at Hermione.

Hermione realised that Katherine had heard the thought in her head. "What does that mean?" She said curiously. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she knew absolutely nothing about Katherine. She didn't know who turned her…when she was born, how old she was….

Katherine narrowed her eyes and stared at Hermione. No doubt she was reading her mind.

"Meet me in the Library at 7 PM this evening." Katherine said and began to walk away.

"Wait., why?" Hermione was suspicious. She thought back to last night. While she was feeding, she was aware of Katherine's presence and she heard her shouting that she should stop feeding otherwise she would kill the woman…but she seemed…hesitant. Somehow. Like she WANTED Hermione to kill.

"Because…" Katherine sighed impatiently "You don't know anything about me…and I wish to be your friend." she smiled at Hermione and walked off.


	10. Katerina Petrova

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 10

Hey everyone! In this chapter I reveal the past of Katherine. For those who recognise it, I took the past of Katherine Pierce from the Vampire diaries. I didn't make her past up or create Stefan and Katherine as my own characters.

As Katherine walked away, Hermione made her way back to the dormitory's. Thankfully it was empty, so she took her favourite chair by the fire and opened up her potion book and began to read from chapter 1. Nothing like a bit of revision to open up ones mind, she thought.

She didn't keep track of the time, and before she knew it, the portrait hole opened up, and in came Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny, back from class.

"Hey Hermione, where did you go? Are you okay?" Ginny ran to her and put her hand on her arm and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Hermione smiled back at her friend. "Ginny, I'm fine! I mean…I managed to control it! I didn't feed!" She couldn't help herself. She'd done it! She had resisted.

"Good for your Hermione!" Ron sat next down in the chair opposite her and smiled at her warmly. She smiled, back her heart fluttering.

"Mcgonagall was so worried, she forgot to give us homework! We owe you one."

Hermione laughed. It felt good to just be with her friends. She chatted with Neville about Herbology, to Harry and Ron about Quidditch (or she tried to) and to Ginny about boys.

"I've actually got my eye on Mclaggen…" Ginny giggled.

"Mclaggen!" Hermione gasped. Mclaggen was the extremely handsome, vain, and snobbish 7th year who played Quidditch.

"What about Mclaggen?" Ron butted in.

"Nothing!" Hermione and Ginny said together, and collapsed into giggles.

Hermione almost forgot all about meeting Katherine until dinner. She was taking sips of blood from her bottle and eating a plate of roast dinner, her favourite.

"Guys, I'm going to the library for…some last minute er- studying." She hoped her fiends hadn't noticed her hesitation, but they seemed to absorbed in watching Parvati peering at her boobs, under her shirt, laughing their heads off. Ginny had tears running down her cheeks.

"…okay…bye then" she rushed of before they noticed her absence.

Thankfully on the way she didn't run into Peeves the poltergeist. She last saw him, trying to unscrew the chandelier in the main corridor.

Once she arrived, she scanned the room for Katherine. Not seeing her anywhere, she decided to do a bit of light reading, and went over the the section shelving books of famous witches and wizards. She was just reading "A wonderful life, of a famous witch" when there was a quick tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly and recognised the blond almost white hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh, what're you doing her? Coming to bleed some more, try to make me loose control?" She said sarcastically.

"No, I'm just here to say sorry, but I had to do it…it was a dare, and I've never refused a dare before." Malfoy said sheepishly.

"Let me guess…Zabini dared you too." She said remembering Blaise's smirk as Hermione almost lost control.

"Yeah."

"Well you shouldn't accept dares like that. I could've killed you"

"I don't think so…Mcgonagall was there, the most you could've done was hold me in headlock before Mcgonagall hexed you."

Hermione frowned. "Well, if she wasn't there I could've and I probably would've"

"Mmm, well yeah I guess so." Malfoy put his hands in his pocket and scraped his shoe against the carpet.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked him. She was always here, but she never really saw Malfoy here.

"Studying for exams…"

"Oh okay."

"You?"

"Meeting someone…"

Malfoy's head snapped up. "What- that vampire girl?"

"If by vampire girl you mean Katherine then yes."

"Katherine…I didn't know her name."

"Well, you do now." Katherine stood behind Malfoy, one hand on her hip, her head slightly to one side, a smirk painted on her face.

Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin. His cheeks flushed and he mumbled something about getting back to study. "See you then Granger."

When he was out of earshot, Katherine whispered to her; "Is that your sweetheart?"

"My sweetheart- no! No, no, no, we HATE each other, always have, always will, he was just apologising for earlier." It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Is that so…?" Katherine smirked even more. "Now, the reason I've requested we meet here, as I told you earlier, I wish to inform you about my past…Why don't we sit somewhere…more comfortable?"

She sashayed away, and sat down at one of the old wooden tables in the corner, out of earshot, from the other students.

Hermione stayed where she was, her suspicion rising. Why would Katherine want to tell her about her past? She wasn't really best friend material, and anyway, she had Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna for that.

Katherine motioned with her hand impatiently for her to come over. Reluctantly Hermione went over to the table and stood behind the chair opposite Katherine.

"Sit down." Katherine snapped. Katherine had said she wanted to be her friend, yet here she was snapping at Hermione, ready to bite her head off.

Hermione sighed and plopped down on the hard wooden chair.

"…so…you wanted to tell me about your past..?" Hermione started uncertainly.

Katherine stayed silent, and rocked on her chair, smirking. Well if she was just going to sit there smirking like the bloody smily cat from alice in wonderland, then why should Hermione bother when she could be doing something…useful?

"I was born June 5th….1473." Katherine paused waiting for Hermione to react. Inside Hermione's heart was thudding and she thought 1473 again and again in her head. Holy Crapsticks! Katherine was OVER 500 years old! She wanted to jump on her chair and scream 1473! but she didn't want to give Katherine the satisfaction of letting her know how shocked she was, not that she didn't know already.

Katherine smirked and carried on. "I was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family. Yes I'm Bulgarian. My Bulgarian name is Katerina Petrova, my English name is…Katherine Pierce. I grew up there but at the age of seventeen, I had a child out of wedlock. I bought shame on my family. After I'd given birth, my baby was taken from me…and I was banished to England. I grew quickly adjusted and learned the language fast. In 1492 at the age of nineteen, I met a man named Trevor. He was inlove with me, though I didn't love him. One night he took me to a social gathering, and there I met, Lord Elijah and his brother Lord Niklaus. I was attracted to Niklaus, and I thought what we had was love, but then I found out he was to use me, to break a curse that was put on him…the sun and the moon curse. You see…Niklaus is half werewolf, half vampire. If he broke this curse, he would be able to be a true Hybrid." She paused at the look on Hermione's face.

"What is it?"

"You said Niklaus…IS…does that mean he is still alive to?" Hermione shivered though it wasn't at all cold in the library.

"Niklaus, is over one thousand years old…and yes, he is still out there."

"When I found out, I fled, for in order to break the curse, I must be sacrificed as I was the Petrova Doppelgänger. I escaped with the help of Trevor, who led my pursuers ashtray. He sent me to his friend, a woman named Rose. When I arrived at her home, she didn't help me. She was going to take me back to Niklaus, for she feared if he found me with her. I was scared, and I knew about the vampires. I knew that I would be no use to Niklaus if I was a vampire, so I stabbed myself, so Rose would heal me with her blood. After she did so…I hung myself."

Hermione gasped. She stabbed herself…AND hung herself? She felt sick.

"When I awoke, I fed on the housekeeper completing the transition. Rose attempted to kill me with a wooden stake, but I used the housekeeper as a shield which resulted in her death. I then fled. When I returned to Bulgaria three months later, my whole family were slaughtered by Niklaus himself, as punishment for turning. You see, a Petrova doppelgänger appears very rarely. The previous doppelgängers are Amara, who appeared over two thousand years ago. Tatia who in fact knew Lord Elijah and Niklaus. She died although I'm not sure how. I'm next. The new Petrova Doppelgänger should appear very soon.

I kept a low profile, over the next few centuries. In 1864, I arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia, where I met my mate Stefan and his Brother Damon Salvator. I was given a place to stay, as I told the founders of the town, that my parents had died in a fire and I was left homeless. Not long after I met Stefan, I feel inlove with him. I told him my secret, and he begged me to turn him. I was going to, but then the founders of the town became aware of vampires for there were lots of them roaming the streets of Mystic Falls. There were too many bodies drained of blood with bite marks on their necks, and so people got suspicious. The founders formed a secret council, and they covered the deaths with the lie of animal attacks. I was found out along with many other vampires. The founders rounded us up and took us to the church to be burned. But I was friends with a powerful witch, Emily Bennett. She was in my debt as I saved her life a while before. She told me about a tomb under the church. She sealed me in there with the other vampires with a spell and I was tapped there for one hundred and forty years. She told me that on the night of the comet, The spell would break.

A few hours before my capture, I knew something was going to happen, so I fed Stefan my blood. When I was taken, he attempted to rescue me, but failed. He was shot by his own father, for siding with the vampires. In his fathers eyes, he was siding with demons. Because he was killed with vampire blood in his system, He turned. He completed the transition, and Emily told him what she had done. Stefan waited for me for one hundred and forty years."

Katherine seemed to have forgotten Hermione was there. She was speaking quietly, but Hermione's vampire hearing ability, allowed her to hear everything without having to strain.

"How come you didn't die though? I mean, I doubt there was blood for you to feed on for those one hundred and forty years."

Katherine looked down at her hands. "Vampires don't die if they don't feed. They desiccate. Slowly the become weaker and weaker. Their veins rub together like sandpaper and eventually they desiccate and lay there, aware of everything, but too weak…too stiff to move."

"…And what happened…to your baby? Did you ever find your child?" Hermione felt sorry for Katherine. She turned by force. To stay alive and had lost everything in the process.

"Yes I found my child. It was a girl. Her name was Nadia. She was given to another family who bought her up as their own…She died of old age."

"So you only recently got out of the tomb? That's why you talk as though from another time? You were shut in a tomb for one hundred and forty years."

Katherine nodded slowly. A single tear trickled down her cheek.


	11. Choking it down

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 11

Hermione lay in the middle of her four poster, her legs dangling of the edge, her hands behind her head. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling, but she was deeply thinking about her hunting trip a few hours before…

She hadn't been able to feed. She had took a gulp of blood from the small brown rabbit she had caught, but couldn't seem to swallow it. She had gagged and retched from the taste and had spat it out. She really couldn't understand why the taste was so bad, and so she caught another one, but the same result occurred. She just couldn't drink from it. She had siphoned the blood from the animals wounds, into a plastic bottle, that she kept with her at a times, in case of emergency, and she needed a pick-me-up.

The animal blood hadn't even tasted that bad when she had first drank the stuff, after she turned. Maybe her taste buds were off? She sat up and scooted over to her bedside table, grabbed the plastic bottle full of blood, and walked over to the adjoining bathrooms. She put the bottle on the cabinet next to the sink, and took her toothbrush. Hermione wasn't sure what time it was as she didn't have a watch, but everyone else in her dormitory, were sleeping. She had woke up about half and hour before and judging by the taste in her mouth, it must be nearly morning.

She started to brush her teeth and thought about asking Katherine for help, but the last time Hermione had took advice from Katherine, she nearly killed someone, and she still wasn't convinced, Katherine hadn't gotten inside Hermione's head while sleeping and made her dream, that horrible dream she had a few days ago. She was also very intimidating and was five hundred years older, which made her a five hundred times faster and stronger than Hermione. It had been yesterday when Katherine had finally revealed her past to Hermione, and she was still having trouble getting her head around Katherine being centuries old.

When Hermione had finished, she put one had on either side of the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Being a vampire didn't change her appearance much. She still had chocolate brown eyes, and a snub nose. Her hair was still a brown bushy mess, and her skin was the same skin tone. The only difference, were the dark rings under her eyes from many sleepless nights.

She eyed the bottle wearily. She should be able to choke it down, now her mouth was fresh and clean. She unscrewed the cap and took a gulp. She tried to push it down, but she gagged and it spewed everywhere. All over Hermione, and the sink. She groaned. Now she was going to have to stay up another half hour to clean this up.

She grabbed some paper towels and began to clear up the mess. One of the girls in the dormitory started snoring, loudly, and louder for Hermione's ears. When she was finished, she put the blood soaked towels in the bin, and flopped on her bed, her night shirt still covered in blood.

She still couldn't choke down the animal blood, but she would sort that out in the morning. For now, she was going to get some sleep


	12. Killersor victims?

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 12

When Hermione woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning, she had forgotten all about not being able to keep down the animal blood. It wasn't until Hermione saw the plastic bottle sitting on the cabinet next to one of the sinks did she remember last nights (or earlier this mornings) events. She hurriedly stuffed the bottle in her bag, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She wondered why the other girls in her dormitory hadn't complained about the bottle of blood in the bathroom, as most of them were really squeamish.

Once in the dining hall, she plonked herself in-between Neville and Ginny. She served herself some toast and marmalade and joined in the conversation.

"No, wait how come Mclaggen gets all the girls?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Ginny snorted and continued to break her bagel in little pieces with her fingers. "What- you think you stand a chance against him?"

"I'm just saying, he should leave a few girls for us lot!" Ron snapped back at his sister.

Harry laughed, and Hermione dissolved into giggles.

"Oh hey Hermione! Didn't see you come in." Harry grinned at her, and Ginny put her arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"She's a vampire Harry! NO ONE sees her come in!" Hermione giggled again.

"So Hermione…you going to ditch us again for creepy Katerina again?" Ron asked. He continued to shovel food in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Hermione pulled a face.

"I'm not DITCHING you, but yeah I need her help for…some stuff."

"Why don't you need OUR help? We know just as much as her about this stuff…we read up everything about vampire's when you turned." Harry feigned being upset.

"Okay then." Hermione decided to test them. "I'm having trouble keeping down animal blood… I keep choking and gagging when I try to swallow. Do YOU know why that is?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Harry looked over at Ginny smirking.

"What're looking at me for? I don't know!" Ginny crossed her arms to and clenched her jaw.

"Okay Gin! Don't go nuts!" Harry chuckled. "Okay Hermione we don't know…but watch yourself around Katherine. She seems dangerous."

"She can't hurt me Harry." Hermione said.

"I know…I meant she seems like she hurts people emotionally, not physically. Like its her favourite game or something."

Hermione understood what he was saying, but didn't comment. She hadn't told them about her trip with Katherine to Hogsmead, she didn't want them to know she had almost killed someone.

She carried on eating, occasionally commenting on something her friends said about Quidditch, when suddenly all eyes turned towards the entrance of the dining hall. Hermione noticed this and looked up too, to see Katherine looking stunning, in an emerald green dress, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders. Her eyes swept the room and landed on Hermione. She winked and sashayed over and sat right next to her, causing Neville to slide over down the bench.

"Good morning Hermione." Katherine said, her voice like honey.

"Hello Katherine." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, I see these must be your friends! Pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm Katherine." She smiled at the the puzzled faces of Hermione's friends.

Everyone at the table except for Ginny and Hermione, mumbled a hello, or good morning.

"It's a beautiful day outside isn't it? Thank goodness, I've got my daylight ring now, so I can enjoy the sunshine." Katherine flashed her hand to reveal a beautiful blue stone encrusted in a silver set.

"What stone is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Lapis lazuli. It's a magical gemstone." She answered admiring her ring from every angle.

"Lapis lazuli? I've never heard of that before." Ginny frowned.

"Well you have now." Katherine retorted. "Now, I just popped over to say hello, I simply must leave. I wish to explore the castle a little more." She waved and swept away, turning the heads of every male student as she passed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exhaled loudly and raised their eyebrows at each other.

Ginny was the first one to speak. "Doesn't she speak differently? Like she's from another time…oh." Ginny realised before she finished her sentence.

"Yeah." Was all Hermione could say.

"She's a bit full of herself isn't she?" Harry said.

"Who wouldn't be, if they looked like THAT?" Ginny said sourly.

Hermione hurriedly finished her breakfast, and decided to go straight to potions down in the dungeons. She didn't want to give Snape any reason to tell her off, more than necessary.

Down in the dungeons, she noticed the change in temperature. It seemed to drop a few degrees. She crossed her arms and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. A loud crash, caused her to spin around in alarm. She sighed when she saw it was just her bag, which had split and all of her things had fallen out, including her ink bottle which had shattered into a hundred pieces. She knew she should've got a new bag, during the last Hogsmead trip but she couldn't bring herself to spend her last six galleons on a bag, when she could buy some new books. She bent down and began to gather her things, which had rolled all over the place. When she thought she had everything she closed her bag, and began to walk back down to he classroom, when she noticed her plastic bottle on the floor, through an ajar door.

She swiftly walked over, and pushed open the door. It was heavy and wooden, and it creaked loudly. She glanced around the room, seeing a king size bed covered with Egyptian cotton sheets, two armchairs near a fireplace, and lots of bookshelves. She spotted, a handsome man, with dark hair and eyes sitting on the edge of the bed, reading a green hardback book. She recognised him, as Stefan, the vampire who had turned her. She tried to stifle the creaking of the door, but vampire ears could pick up anything, from the creak of a door, to a mouse squeaking a mile away.

Stefan's head snapped up, but when he spotted Hermione, he relaxed. "Come in." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, I just dropped my bottle."

"Yes, I heard it. Try to be less clumsy in future."

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not clumsy, my bag ripped." She snapped.

Stefan looked up at her curiously. He closed his book with a snap and stood up. He was wearing a green sweater, black jeans, and black boots. He studied her face curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione blurted out. She had a bad habit, something her parents had tried to get her out of, of asking if she could ask a question. It was something she had done for years, and hadn't managed to stop yet.

"You just did…but I do not think that was what you wished to tell me." He grinned at her, and motioned for her to sit down. She went over to the armchair near the fire, and perched on the edge of the seat uncomfortably.

"How old are you?" She asked before she could stop herself. She hadn't meant to ask that, but it just came out.

Stefan smiled at her, and sat down in the armchair opposite. He rested his elbows on his knees. "I was turned in 1864." He replied.

Hermione remembered Katherine mentioning that yesterday. She blushed again and ducked her head.

"I was seventeen when I turned." He continued, gazing at her thoughtfully.

"Oh" Hermione muttered.

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Eventually, Stefan cleared his throat and she took the hint to ask her question.

"I've…er, been having some…trouble drinking animal blood recently…I can't keep it down." Hermione said, screwing up her face, when she said 'blood'.

Stefan frowned for a moment, before answering. "Have you drank any human blood recently?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "I hardly think that's important." She stuck out her chin.

"Actually…it is. If you have, and judging by your expression, I'm sure you have done, then thats why. After drinking human blood, and then suddenly switching to animal blood, your body doesn't want to accept the animal blood. You're a vampire, and vampires are a predatory species. We enjoy the kill, and relish in it. Your body is trying to tell you that it doesn't want the animal blood anymore." Stefan stoked his chin and frowned again.

Hermione's heart was thudding. Her body didn't want the animal blood anymore? What was she going to do? She couldn't keep drinking human blood, it made her a monster.

"What can I do?" Hermione tried to speak normally, but there was no masking the panic in her voice.

"What you can do is…drink human blood." He finished simply.

"Wha-! No! I…I can't! I'll kill! I'll become a monster!" Hermione started to panic.

"Now now, what's all this talk about monsters and killings?" Katherine walked into the room, and closed the door behind her.

Hermione's heart sank. Now Katherine was going to get involved and that was the last thing she wanted.

"She can't keep down animal blood and she doesn't want to drink human blood." Stefan walked over to Katherine and circled his arms around her tiny waste. Katherine giggled as Stefan kissed her cheek.

"Ugh" Hermione thought. She turned her head away and pretended to examine the bookshelf, while Katherine giggled.

"Ah, Hermione…you say you can't keep animal blood down?" Katherine finally managed to stop giggling and paid attention to Hermione.

"Er…yeah." Hermione cursed herself for telling Stefan in the first place.

"Hmm…" Katherine untangled herself from Stefan and sat beside Hermione. "We'll need to sort that out. Why don't we go somewhere were we can teach you control?" She saw the look of panic fleet across Hermione's face and carried on. "It won't get out of hand like last time I promise. Stefan darling, where do you think we can go were there will be lots of people?"

It was clear that Katherine hadn't been around for one hundred and forty years as she didn't seem to realise that it was Halloween tomorrow and there would be plenty of parties to go to.

Stefan pretended to think for a moment before answering. "It is very noticeable that you've been locked in a tomb for one hundred and forty years because its nearly Halloween."

Katherine looked puzzled for a moment. "I know but that doesn't change much."

Hermione snorted, and Stefan grinned. "It changes EVERYTHING! It means there will be loads of parties, especially at college campuses and stuff…hey! We should go to a campus, pretend to be shallow teens and attend one of their halloween parties! I mean, we won't have to wipe our mouths after feeding, it'll look like part of our costume!"

"Costume?" Katherine looked puzzled still.

"On Halloween, everyone dresses up as a scary being." Hermione explained.

"Hmm…yes a Halloween party sounds like the perfect place to do this!" Katherine looked excited and began to rummage around in her drawers. She pulled out a slinky black top and black jeans, and held them up for Hermione to see.

"Why are you holding that up?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your going to wear it of course! We'll have to stop of to buy some other things to make you look a little scarier." Katherine frowned as she thought and bit her thumbnail.

"Wait what? We're really going to do this?" Hermione felt her voice go high again.

"Well of course! Now hurry up and get dressed. You need to blend in with these shallow teenagers at…campus was it? I've been reading a lot of fashion magazines lately…It's simply fascinating that how they can capture life and put it into books…you need to look…sexy…" She continued to mutter to herself as she pulls out some black ankle boots with stiletto heels.

"I'm not wearing those!" Hermione shrieked. She hardly ever wore heels and never ones as high as those.

"YES! You. Are." She carried on pulling things out of her closet.

"Well we have a much more important question to answer." Stefan said, leaning against the door.

"And what is that?" Katherine stopped searching through her closet and put her hands on her hips.

Stefan exhaled loudly, and smirked. "Are we going as killers…or victims?"


	13. Dead Batman

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 13

Rated; M for language…

Two hours later, Hermione found herself somewhere she thought she would never be in her life. She was at a college Halloween frat party, with Katherine and Stefan, dressed as some kind of demon or devil. On the way to the party (they had apparated), they had stopped off at a few stores to buy some accessories for their costumes. Katherine was dressed as a witch, a pointed witches hat perched upon her bed of curls, and she was wearing a short black dress, along with spider web tights and heeled boots. Stefan didn't dress up, but simply wore all black. Hermione was wearing all black, including the stilettos Katherine had ordered her to wear, and found she adjusted quickly to the hight. She had devil horns on her head, and Katherine had clipped on some sort of devils spiked tail, which Hermione and ripped of as soon as Katherine's back was turned.

The party was naturally thrown at a frat house, and was decorated to match the theme, complete with spider webs, hanging bats and spiders, weird hand lamps and all other sorts. There was some punch with a label reading 'witches brew' which someone had wrote over to form 'bitches brew'. The punch was of course spiked, with what Hermione was sure was vodka. She had tasted the stuff at one of her parents dinner parties and didn't think much of it. Never the less she helped herself to a cup, just to give her something to do. She soon felt the pleasant buzz from the alcohol take over her mind, and she felt calm.

"Let's dance!" Katherine had appeared out of no where and pulled Hermione over to the dance floor. Hermione recognised some of the songs; 212 by Azealia Banks, Feel so close, by Calvin Harris, and a load of other popular songs. Hermione may only live in the muggle world for two months a year, but she hadn't been living under a rock.

At first, when she and Katherine and taken to the dance floor, she felt extremely self conscious. She danced stiffly, just tapping her feet occasionally. But eventually she didn't care what people thought. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over her mind, maybe it wasn't. She started dancing, kicking out her feet, waving her arms all over the place, whipping her hair out. She gave a yell of delight as she realised she didn't care if she danced weirdly. Katherine grinned, and yelled along with her. Katherine had picked up how people dance in this day and age fast, and was now jumping up and down with Hermione.

Stefan came over and laughed at the girls who were dancing as though they were on crack. He took a cell phone out of his pocket, and began to take pictures of the two girls dancing. Katherine wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and pursed her lips. Hermione did the same, and laughed. They all took crazy pictures of each other laughing at how they turned out.

"I've GOT to have these developed!" Stefan shouted over the insanely loud music.

Katherine didn't even ask what 'developed' mean, she just nodded and continued to dance. Hermione decided to take a break from dancing, as she was starting to sweat and her legs and arms were beginning to ache.. She went over to the punch bowl and refilled her paper cup. She wondered when Katherine and Stefan were going to help her with the feeding thing. She thought about going over and asking them if they should start now, but decided against it. Katherine looked like she was having so much fun, dirty dancing with Stefan, and she didn't want to spoil it. Also she just felt really awkward, about going up to them right now.

She looked around the room, grinning widely. She saw teenagers EVERYWHERE. Some were dancing routinely. Others were crazy dancing like Hermione had. Some passed out drunk in dark corners. The DJ was wearing some kind of helmet that flashed different lights, and the DJ booth had funny pictures flashing on it, like llamas and teddy bears drinking beer.

She wondered if she would ever go to college. She hoped so, just because she didn't age now, didn't mean she couldn't do things a normal person would. She liked the atmosphere of everyone just not caring, that they will have terrible hangovers, that they probably will fall asleep during class. At Hogwarts she had never taken part in late night parties, fearing she would not be able to do well in class the next day. Ginny loved those late night parties and often was the one to sneak in the firewisky.

"Hey! Great party huh?" Hermione started, as a guy spoke to her. He had greasy light brown hair, styled carefully with a lot of gel, and his face was covered in spots and pimples.

Hermione smiled weakly. She didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea. He seemed like the type to think he was above everyone else in looks and talent.

"Er..Yeah, yeah its ok." Hermione replied.

"So…you go here, or…?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, no I go somewhere else."

"Where?" he asked somewhat casually.

Hermione didn't feel like saying she went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry so she said; "Oxford."

"Oxford?" The guy seemed confused. "Thats that really posh kids school."

"Yes I know." Hermione said defensively.

"Well, don't you need like, top marks to get in?"

"…And you don't think I'm capable of getting top marks?" She snapped.

The guy seemed to sense she was pissed, so he hurriedly said; "I'm Alex by the way."

Hermione looked at him curiously before replying; "Hermione" curtly.

They nodded their heads awkwardly and smiled weakly. Eventually the Alex slopped off, and Hermione was able to occupy herself with her thoughts in peace. Well not peace, as the music was so loud, the frat house was positively vibrating with the noise, and also because less than a minute after Alex had gone, Katherine took his place.

"What're doing!?" She half screamed over the pounding music.

Hermione Looked at her irritably. "What?"

"You just had a brainless frat guy, who you could've compelled, and yet you let him go!" Katherine flicked Hermione on the head hard. "I thought you were the brightest witch of your age?"

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Never mind who told me! Come on!" She grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her over to by the food table. "Find someone, anyone, you want to eat. Oh, and I recommend a guy, they'll be more willing to come along with you." She winked, let go of Hermione's arm, and pretend to engage in conversation with a girl dressed as a zombie, though listening intently to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and swung her arms, spinning around, scanning the room for Alex. She couldn't find him, so she set her sights on a handsome looking guy, with dirty blond hair and dressed as batman.

She tossed her head, like she'd seen girls on tv do just before they were about to go and talk to their crush, and felt extremely stupid. She exhaled loudly, and walked over to Batman, who was picking candy of the lush looking cupcakes. She tried to do a sexy walk, but some high school kids who looked about 15, shouted at her; Wigglebum!" and she abandoned the attempt.

"Sooo…" She was the exact same height as Batman, so her eyes were level with his, but he was wearing a stupid batman mask, which would complicate things when it came to compulsion.

Batman turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight of Hermione in her sexy outfit. Hermione didn't like him looking at her like that, but she kept smiling, and even twirled her hair with her finger.

"Enjoying the party?" She said playfully.

"Uh…hell yeah!" He raised his cup of punch and took a generous gulp. He smirked.

"So…are you part of this Fraternity?" She tried to do that thing that Katherine often did, where she looked up from underneath her eyelashes, but she was pretty sure it didn't have nearly half of the effect it did when she did it. Nevertheless Batman seemed to like it.

"No…but I want to!" Batman gave a thumbs up.

"Ugh, what a douche." Hermione thought.

"Hm! Well, are you going to let me see what lies underneath that cute little mask of yours?" She nodded to the mask on his face.

His smirk increased. "Well, I think you'll need to earn that." The flirty tone in his voice was obvious.

Hermione didn't fell like smiling now. "Just take the fucking thing off!" She wanted to scream. But she didn't, instead she stepped closer, and put her lips close to his ear.

"Oh, but I don't have time to earn it…come on, take it off." She whispered softly.

Batman looks dazed for a minute, but quickly composed himself. Hermione had to admit, this was actually kind of fun.

"If I do, what do I get in reward?" He asked playfully.

Hermione couldn't believe his forwardness. She'd never met anyone this forward, except for maybe Katherine. Without answering, she turned and slowly walked round the corner. When he didn't follow, she poked her head round the wall, and beckoned to him with her finger.

"Follow me." She mouthed, smirking.

His reaction to that was priceless. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, in shock, and he quickly look over his shoulder as though expecting someone else to follow her.

She began to walk again, and she could hear him quickly following too. She led him to an empty room, that was locked so she guessed the owner didn't want drunk kids to puke in here or make out. She quickly broke the handle with her vampire strength and led Batman in. After Hermione and closed the door, Batman immediately moved over to her and tried to kiss her. Hermione quickly grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the door. She bared her fangs and sunk them deep into his neck. He shouted at first and tried to push her off, but was unsuccessful. Slowly he stopped screaming, and became limp, but Hermione didn't stop drinking. She knew what would happen if she kept feeding, but she didn't care. Who cared if she killed someone once or twice? Katherine had done it, and surely Stefan had. She continued to drink, until the blood came no more. When she let go of him, he sunk to the floor and didn't move.

Hermione snatched the mask off his head and grinned. His eyes were wide open and staring, though there were no gleam in them. She turned the mask over in her hands.

"There's your reward." She whispered softly, before the door opened and in walked Katherine.

She looked down at dead Batman and back at Hermione, who now had blood dripping down her chin and onto her new clothes. Hermione grinned at her, and slowly Katherine grinned back.


	14. Locator Spell

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Hermione, Katherine and Stefan partied like never before…like only the supernatural can. They met others along the way, other vampires, werewolves, witches…all sorts. They had traveled to New Orleans, where everything, from the run down old bars, to the sparkling street lights, scream 'PARTY!'.

Hermione's emotions were gone. Gone, gone, gone. She relished in her kills, her innocent victims, in which she brought their death. She had never felt stronger, more confident in her self, yet she felt no emotions. Nothing powerful, like love, or hate. All she felt was the pleasure as she fed on her prey. Katherine and Stefan had fun too along with her.

They had once stayed in a hotel, and other times stayed with Katherine's friends, and had even spent nights on the bars, passed out drunk, snoring their heads off till noon, when the bar opened again and whoever was on duty would find them. This had happened many times, but compulsion was always there to help.

None of them was keeping track of time, none of them even knew what day it was. They only knew how much time passed from the sky, darkening at night, and brightening during the day. After sundown they would make their way to the nearest bar, club or party, and would only return in the early hours of the morning (that is if they did return).

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were extremely worried about Hermione. They didn't know where she went that day. All they knew was that she was heading down to potions and she hadn't even arrived at the lesson in the end. After a few days they had all went off looking for her. They had checked the most obvious place first, the library, but surprisingly she wasn't there, and the librarian said she hadn't seen her since days before she disappeared. Crestfallen Harry and Ginny had preceded to look in the Gryffindor common room and in the dining hall, while Ron, Neville and Luna headed outside and even went down to Hagrid's cabin, but she wasn't there either.

"This isn't like her." Ginny had said, biting her nails. They had all met up outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady in her portrait was chatting with her friend Violet, very red in the face as she sipped from a wine glass in her hand.

Ron scanned the people around them before replying: "Maybe she went with…you know, HER."

"You mean Katherine?" Harry asked.

"Who's Katherine?" Neville asked curiously.

Ginny's face turned sour and she replied curtly; "Hermione's Vampire BFF."

Neville continued to look puzzled. "We'll tell you later." Harry waved him off. "Anyways Ron I think you might be right. Remember she mentioned something about not being able to keep the animal blood down? Well maybe she went to ask Katherine about it!"

Ginny pursed her lips. "Why wouldn't she come to us though? I mean we're her friends not HER!"

"She did though remember! At breakfast days ago!" Ron said.

"Who did what at breakfast?" All five of them turned around, to find their three least favourite people; Malfoy, and his two gormless sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sod of Malfoy." Ginny snapped, irritated. Why oh why did they have to come at such an important time?

"Manners, weaselette, I'm simply curious." He smirked.

"Hermione's missing" burst out Neville before Ginny could silence him with a death glare.

"She's missing?" Malfoy seemed to loose some of his swagger. "I bet you anything it's that Katherine."

"Why, what do you know?" Ron stepped forward his jaw set.

"Easy there Weaslebee." Malfoy sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"Just tell us what you know!" Harry snarled. Did he know something they didn't?

Malfoy hesitated before replying. "Look, all I saw, was Hermione coming down the hall to potions a few days ago. Her bag ripped and everything fell out and she picked them all up. Next I looked she was gone."

"The dungeons…That's where Katherine and her boyfriend live!" Harry exclaimed. The others looked at him accusingly. "Hermione told me!" He said defensively.

"Come on!" Ron spun around to run down towards the dungeons when someone pulled on his jumper. "What?" He snarled.

"I'm coming with you!" Malfoy said determinedly.

"You? You hate her!" Ginny shouted.

"- I don't -HATE hate her. I- I just dislike her a bit." He stammered.

"She's a MUDBLOOD remember? Or did you forget?" Harry snapped.

"Look, I don't like her, but I don't want her to get hurt either."

"Okay, whatever, come on! Just leave your two brainless body guards." Ron said, and together they hurtled towards the dungeons.

Down in the dungeons, it was a few degrees colder and the walls were slimy looking. Harry hated being down in the dungeons. It made him feel trapped and cut off from the rest of the castle as it was so quiet. You couldn't hear the teachers telling off kids, or the hustle and bustle of students getting to classes.

"She was around here." Malfoy stepped forward and gestured to the empty corridor. The candles on the walls were causing a murky glow around the walls.

They all looked around them. There was just one door opposite them, and it was bolted shut.

"Hey, lets check in here!" Ginny ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She slammed herself against it with her shoulder, but it didn't make a difference.

"Hermione! Hermione are you in there?" Ron shouted and he too tried to break the door down.

"Weasel! Stop shouting! God almighty what's wrong with you?" Malfoy strode forward, whipped out his wand and muttered "Alohomora." and The door swung open. He smirked at them and walked in, pocketing his wand.

The room was silent and no one was in there. There was a bed, bookshelves, and armchairs. They all looked around the room, and Neville went over to look under the bed.

"She won't be under there." Malfoy scoffed.

"We don't know that." Neville replied, coming out red faced.

"She's not here." Ginny said.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Malfoy scoffed again.

"Look, if your just going to be sarcastic you can leave, and let us look for our friend." Ron flared up and his ears went red…a dangerous sign.

Malfoy seemed to sense this as he didn't say anything but he narrowed his eyes, as if daring Ron to come at him.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore." Neville said panting slightly.

"No." Harry said at once. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Because-, Because, I think she might have gone of the rails…you know, blood lust and everything." Ron flinched. "And I think we should try and find her ourselves because if she IS off the rails, she'll no doubt be ashamed of herself. Let's just think of where she might be and go and get her."

Hermione gingerly lifted her head of the wooden surface it was laying on. Her head throbbed and she reeked of tequila. She looked around her. She seemed to be in an old run down bar. The walls were mouldy looking and the floor was dirty. She screwed up her eyes and tried to remember the previous night, but couldn't for the life of her remember how she got there.

Katherine was perched on the edge of the bar watching her. She smiled brightly when Hermione lifted her head. Hermione groaned loudly and let her lead hit the wooden bar again. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"About noon." Katherine replied sweetly. "Here." She handed her a dusty glass full of thick red liquid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"The bartender." Katherine gained wickedly and put the glass down. "Drink up! We're going to a festival!" She hopped of the bar and went into what Hermione assumed was the ladies room.

Hermione sniffed the contents of the glass, and took a small sip. When she had drained the glass, she took out her wand and murmured a healing spell. She had just started to get the hang of them and she wasn't too bad at them. Her head still throbbed slightly, but it was much better than before. She stood up and wobbled over to the bathroom.

Katherine was re- doing her make up, and admiring herself in the mirror. Hermione snorted and tuned on the tap. She splashed cold water on her face to wake her up and tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked Katherine, giving up on combing her straggly hair. She'd need to buy a brush first chance she got.

"Oh he went to the shops to buy us some necessities. You know, toothbrush, hair brush, mints." She carried on applying mascara to her already long lashes.

"I'm starving!" Hermione moaned.

"He's went to get some food too. If you could call it food. Everything is like poison these days." She grimaced.

"I meant real food." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Katherine who understood her perfectly. "Well, you'll have to wait till tonight I'm afraid. There is an amazing festival going on tonights, We HAVE to go!"

"We have to do a location spell." Ginny said, as she and the others all ran upstairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. We'll need something of hers…something personal!"

"What do you mean by personal? Like, her knickers?" Malfoy smirked at the thought.

"No you prat! Like her hairbrush, or a piece of jewellery!" Ginny snapped.

"What about that locket she's always wearing?" Neville asked.

"No, she has that with her, because it protects her from the sun." Luna said dreamily. She hadn't spoken a word up till now and everyone had forgotten she was even with them.

Once outside the fat lady's portrait, they hurriedly said they password and all trooped up to the girl dormitories…or at least tried to. As soon as the boys started to run up the steps, the spiral staircase transformed into a stone slide. Luckily Ginny managed to get to the top first, others they would have been stuck down there. Ron, who was halfway up the stairs when it transformed into a slide, tried to keep running up, but it was impossible, and he came tumbling down and knocked Neville, Luna and Harry over in the process.

Malfoy who hadn't even attempted to go up the stairs in the first place, laughed at them all. "How dumb can you get? Everyone knows boys can't get into the girls dormitories! I've tried it loads of times. Doesn't work."

"Why would YOU try get into the girls dormitories?" Neville asked.

"Pansy.' Malfoy simply answered.

"Parkinson!?" Ron asked disgustedly, standing up and brushing dirt of his trousers.

"Who else Weaslebee?"

"Your disgusting!" said Harry.

"Too right! But hurry, we haven't got much time! She could be injured! Come on!" Ginny came rushing out, carrying a plastic bag over her shoulder. They all clambered out of the portrait hole and ran as fast as they could outside onto the sunny grounds. She led them down under a treat by the lake, which was deserted at this time and most students were in the dining hall eating.

She flung the bag and herself on the ground and began to take everything out of it. A hairbrush, with a few stray hairs on it, her toothbrush, a silver charm bracelet, Hogwarts; a history, a pair of stripy socks and a small snow globe.

"Why'd you bring a book down? We aren't going to have much time for reading are we?" Malfoy asked, making for the book.

Ginny slapped his hand away irritably and placed each object in a circle. "I read up the incantation to the locater's spell a while ago while studying for exams…we have to all hold hands." She held out her hands on either side of her. "And also get in a circle around the objects." They all did, except for Malfoy.

"I'm not holding anyones hand!" He said stubbornly.

"Yes you are, if you want to save Hermione!" Ginny shouted. She looked actually quite scary, so Malfoy reluctantly took her hand, and (with a grimace) Ron's hand.

"Phasmatos, Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas, Samngueni." Ginny muttered, her head bent down. The soft breeze started to pick up until the leaves around them were flying everywhere. "Everyone concentrate on Hermione!" She shouted over the howling of the wind.

So they all did.

"Ahh!" Thats feels so much better!" Hermione sighed in relief, as she examined her self in the mirror. She had washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and had something to eat and drink. She went into the main part of the bar;

Stefan sat at the bar, drinking a glass of whiskey. "Why are you drinking in the day?" Hermione asked. She took a handful of crisps from one of the many packets and shoved them in her mouth.

Stefan ignored her and carried on drinking. Hermione shrugged and threw a packet of crisps over to Katherine who was playing with the wine glasses. She caught them and examined the packet on them. She flipped it over and read the ingredients list. "Look at all the shit in this!" She exclaimed. "How do you eat this?"

Hermione shrugged again and continued to stuff her face. "Why isn't a bartender here yet? I'm thirsty." She moaned.

"I compelled him to come later on. He came about two hours ago, but you were still asleep." Stefan answered.

She groaned again and threw her head back. "When does this festival start Hunny Bunny?" Hermione mockingly asked Katherine.

"five-ish I think." Katherine replied examining her nails.

"Flashes, it was just flashes." Ginny said. She had seen flashes of Hermione, in what looked like a run down bar. She had a feeling it wasn't in England though. The streets and the buildings around the bar looked unfamiliar.

"Flashes of WHAT exactly?" Ron asked impatiently.

"A bar, but it didn't look as though it was here in England. I think they've travelled somewhere foreign." She said.

"Describe it to us." Harry said.

So Ginny did and when she had finished the were all silent for a few minutes. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Well, if she is in another country…its not like we can just hop on an aeroplane and find her." he said gloomily.

"Ar- o- plane? What, them muggle machines that fly in the air?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered.

"Well we have to find out where she IS first!" Ron exclaimed. He ran his hand through his ginger hair, making it stand on end.

"What about apparition?" Malfoy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't apparate in Hogwarts grounds." Harry responded.

"WE STILL NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Ron shouted at them all exasperatedly.

"Ron! Calm down! Look, I'm sure we can do another more specific location spell, one where all of us can see what I saw, maybe one of you lot will recognise it." Ginny said.

So all six of them once again gathered in a circle and held hands and together they began to chant; "Phasmatos, Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas, Samngueni." The wind began to blow, fiercer than before. They gripped hands tighter as all of them started to see the same thing Ginny had seen. A run down old bar, by the looks of it, with Hermione sitting on one of the battered stalls and eating a packet of crisps. Stefan was next to her, sipping an amber coloured liquid, while Katherine swung her legs over the bar.

Suddenly the wind stopped and some sort of force sent all of them sprawling over the grassy bank.

Neville sat up rubbing his head, which had hit the trunk of a nearby tree. "Some sort of bar, is what I thought."

"Yeah, and we were right, she's with Stefan and Katherine." Harry snarled.

"So…none of us know where this bar is, so were going to have to think of something else." Malfoy said, brushing non-existent dust of his trousers.

"It's New Orleans."

All of them looked round at the speaker. Luna sat peacefully on the grass, her legs crossed, her hands resting on her lap and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Wh- what?" Ron spluttered.

"Its New Orleans. Daddy took me there when we went on our expedition looking for the crumple horned Snorkack." She replied staring at Ron without blinking.

"Wait- so you know where she is!" Malfoy asked eyebrows raised. In his opinion anything Loony said, was worth nothing more than dragon dung.

"Yes, I said she's in New orleans."

"You're sure?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Mmm Hmm." Luna said, waving her hands around as if swatting flies. Harry knew she was actually swatting away "Nargles".

"Okay then! Lets go!" Ginny said triumphantly. "I haven't passed my apparation test yet though, so I'll have to tag along with someone." She started walking off towards Hogsmead.

"Wait, Ginny!" Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around. He lowered his voice. "Are you sure Loon- Luna's right then?" He asked her.

"Of course I think LUNA is right! If she says she's been there than I believe her!" Ginny said irritably. "Now come on!"

Harry looked back towards Luna who was now standing up to follow Ginny, still flapping her hands in the air. He turned towards Ron, and Malfoy who were looking as though they too didn't believe Luna.

"Well, It won't hurt to check." Neville said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, just because you have the hots for her, you agree with everything she suggests." Malfoy sneered.

Neville face burned red but he didn't say anything. Malfoy smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah, lets just check. I mean, if she isn't there, we apparate back her and go to Dumbledore." Ron said.

Malfoy groaned. "You don't seriously believe Loony?"

"Wait- is anyone going to explain who Katherine is...?" Neville asked.

"OI! Hurry up you lot!" Ginny shouted. She and Luna were already half way there.

"Let's go!" Harry said, and together Harry and Malfoy jogged over towards the two girls, Neville looking puzzled, shuffling along behind.


	15. Snap

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 15

"You would've thought, being wizards, that they would've invented a way to travel that's a tad more comfortable than that!"

Malfoy staggered and collapsed on a heap on the dirty, grey pavement. He took gulping deep breaths and looked around. Ginny and Neville were looking slightly green, however Ron, Harry and Luna seemed fine. Luna looked around dreamily and once again, began to swat her hands around her head.

They seemed to have materialised in a deserted street. There were hanging lights hung from nearby lamp posts and there was a huge building in front of them. If Malfoy had to guess, he would've thought it was a palace, yet it looked old and crumbled in some places and there didn't seem to be any glass in the windows or doors.

"Quit your moaning." Harry snarled as he scanned his surroundings. He had hoped they would have been able to disapperate directly to Hermione, however no such luck.

"Shut up Potter! I'm sorry if I'm not used to having my insides feel like they're about to pop out of my eyes!" His voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"Will you two just shut up!" Ginny came bounding forward looking aggressive. "We're here for Hermione, and we need to find her, so if you'll just stop arguing, we'll be on our way!" She shielded her eyes from the sun and peered around. "Let's go up this road and if we don't find this bar in the next ten minutes, we'll ask someone."

Together they began to walk up the road, occasionally stopping to peer into one of the shop windows before remembering why they were there. None of them had ever been to New Orleans, except for Luna, and they all found it highly fascinating…all accept of course, Malfoy;

"It's a bit of a dump isn't it?" Malfoy sneered, looking at the spay painted brick walls, or the mismatched lights hanging from lampposts and telephone boxes alike.

"I wouldn't say it was a dump, no. More artsy." Neville spoke for the first time since they arrived. "I like it."

"Well of course YOU would, your not used to the higher class's standard." Malfoy straitened his tie and smirked.

"If being higher class means that you have a permanent stick up your ass, then I'm fine where I am." Ginny retorted in Neville's behalf. He'd never been very good at sicking up for himself, Neville, however, having Ginny as a friend, seemed to help in that department.

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, however he was shoved hard in the back before doing so by Ron who pointed mutely in front of them.

Not far ahead of them, stood the bar in which they had seen Hermione sitting in less than twenty minutes ago, using the locator spell. They couldn't see inside, as the door was shut and the blinds were drawn. The sign on the door read 'closed'.

"Come on!" Ron exclaimed and made for the bar, however Malfoy pulled back on his jumper sharply, bringing him to a halt.

"We can't just dash in there! Are you mad? They'll rip us to bits, they're vampires!" Malfoy shouted. He grimaced and wiped his hand on his jumper as if he caught germs just by touching Ron.

"Oh grow up!" Ginny snapped at him.

"Malfoy's right though. We can't just barge in there, they'll kill us." Harry said gazing thoughtfully into the distance.

"Yes, but Hermione's there! She'll protect us!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Ron, think about it, why would Hermione ever miss out on school? Why would she ever go somewhere without telling her best friends? It's because she's flipped her switch! Her humanity switch!" Neville reasoned with him.

Ron seemed determined to try and march in the bar by himself, but in the end, even he began to see reason. There was no other explanation…Hermione would never just take days of school, without telling anybody, let alone her friends. And if you'd ever met Hermione, she wasn't one to miss out on school work either.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ron asked the rest of the group.

After a short silence, Luna spoke up; "Why its obvious of course! We form a plan, a rescue plan!"

Everyone stared at her. The thought of forming a rescue plan against two ancient vampires, were scary enough, considering they weren't hungry, but if they were…

"You mean, we fight? Against the vampires?" Malfoy struggled to keep his voice steady, but couldn't hide the note of panic that was clearly there.

Harry grinned slyly at him. Malfoy wasn't one to be brave. He was put in Slytherin for a reason. He as sly as a snake, but when it came to fighting like this, Malfoy was one to do his business any way other than physically.

"Why? You scared?" Harry cocked his head and grinned again.

"Scared of having a vampire tear my throat out? YEAH!" Malfoy roared, his eyes as big as galleons.

"None of us will have our throats ripped out!" Ginny reassured everyone, "We just need a strategy, get in and get out quickly and quietly…maybe someone could cause a diversion."

There was a moments pause, in which they all thought about the best way to get into the building without Katherine or Stefan hearing them. But then again…vampires had extremely acute senses. They might be able to get in without being seen, but what about not being heard?

"Polyjuice potion?" Neville asked after a while.

"Does anything around here look like a potions store cupboard to you?" Malfoy sneered.

However Harry nodded is head in agreement. "I agree, Polyjuce potion would be the best way to go…we could pretend to be a bartender or something, maybe a janitor."

Malfoy scoffed, "Yeah, alright then lets go an brew some up, shouldn't take any longer than…I don't know…A MONTH?!"

"Maybe one of us could sneak back to the castle to Snape's private store cupboard?" Harry asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "I dunno Harry, It's awfully risky, but again its the best way really."

"So it's agreed, Polyjuice potion it is!" Ron confirmed. "So…I really think Malfoy should be the one to go."

"This bartender is taking a while!" Katherine was getting irritable and began to pace around the small bar.

"Why don't we just go and find someone else to eat? Come on Kat, we'll go to a breakfast bar or something." Hermione pleaded. The bar was small and stuffy and she was bored. She wished this festival would start earlier but that couldn't be helped. The time now was, 14:23.

Hermione could see Katherine was trying hard to resist going to the breakfast bar, personally she couldn't see why. They could have a big fry up and eat the waitress for desert. She smirked at the thought.

"Hmm…the picture planted in your mind IS awfully tempting…Okay then, lets do it!" Katherine spun around and waved her arms in the air. "Stefan darling, let's go!"

Hermione grabbed her jacket, and together they exited the bar. It was a sunny day and there was a light breeze, rustling the leaves on the nearby trees. It was extremely quiet around here during the day, but at night, Hermione knew it was gonna fill up fast.

Katherine and Stefan were ahead of her, walking hand in hand, their heads close together whispering abut something. Suddenly from behind her she heard a sound, a leave rustling kind of sound, the sound of twigs breaking underfoot, the sound of someone spying on Her. She whipped around fast as to catch whoever it was off guard. However there was no one there. Hermione frowned and cocked her head trying to listen, but the noise had gone. Maybe it had been a stray cat or something. She shrugged and ran after Katherine and Stefan.

"Oh my God! She almost saw us!" Ginny bent over and clutched her heart dramatically. They had all rushed to the closest thing when they heard Hermione and Katherine's voice, which happened to be an overgrown bush. They all clambered out, Neville tripping over in the process and Malfoy laughing gleefully at him.

"Definitely flipped her switch." Harry said as he wiped soil of his trousers.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you see when she turned around? It was like she looked like Hermione, but she doesn't. Does that make any sense?"

"No." Neville, Ginny, Malfoy and Ron chorused, however Luna piped up "Yes!"

Malfoy peered at Luna curiously, while Ginny asked Harry to explain himself.

"It's like…I dunno, kind of like her eyes, they look dead looking, like she isn't feeling anything. And she looked like Katherine, you know? Her eyes looked kind of evil looking and empty and narrowed. I don't know how to explain it really."

Ginny nodded, frowning, but Neville spoke up first. "So, have we decided that Malfoy will be going to be the one to sneak into Snape's Classroom?"

Just before they had all jumped into the bush for cover, they had been arguing in hushed tones, who would be the one to steal Polyjuice potion from Snape's private store cupboard in his classroom. Everyone except Malfoy agreed that it should be him, because he was for one; In Snape's house and his favourite student (Malfoy smirked at this) so if he was caught, he was unlikely to get seriously punished; two; Malfoy had his two brainless body guards, Crabbe and Goyle to keep look-out for him; and three; everyone was sick of his moaning.

"Yes, I think we are." Ginny said firmly glaring at Malfoy, who looked away uncomfortably. "Malfoy you will get the potion while us lot find the hairs of someone to transfigure into. I heard Hermione saying that they were going to a breakfast bar or something, so we could transfigure into anyone really."

Luna looked confused. "Why couldn't we just go as ourselves? They can't do anything to us in a crowded bar, and it'll be better that way, Hermione will know it's us."

To be honest, what Luna was saying was true. Hermione, Katherine and Stefan couldn't do anything to them if they were in a crowded place, and if they went as themselves Hermione would know that the just wanted her to be okay really. But then there were the risks, the possibility that Katherine and Stefan wouldn't mind killing six teenage humans in the middle of a restaurant, or that Hermione would react badly to seeing them.

"Yes! Let's just go as ourselves, and if Hermione and the other two vamps decide they want to eat us…well, we've got magic!" Malfoy seemed on edge, partly relieved he won't have to go and steal from his head of house, and risk being found out, having his prefect duties revoked, and having his father hit the roof. Then there was the chance of him having his throat ripped out buy a bunch of psychotic nutcase's.

"Luna and Malfoy have a point you know." Harry said, looking around at the others. "They can't do anything in a crowded breakfast bar, besides best we do it now, we won't be able to get in to a proper bar tonight to save her, we're seventeen and Ginny's sixteen, and we don't have compulsion."

Neville and Ginny nodded reluctantly, Ron didn't seem to be listening and was busily trying to keep his eyes on the tiny dots in the distance that were Hermione, Katherine and Stefan.

"Okay then." Ginny said, her expression grim, not at all happy about this arrangement. "We'll cast disillusionment charms over ourselves and follow them."

All together they cast the charms, Neville having to do it twice as the first time he just turned a burnt orange colour, and they followed the vampires keeping as quiet as they could, and trying not to step on each other's feet as they walked.

Twice Ron tripped over Malfoy's outstretched foot, twice Hermione's head whipped around like lightning and her eyes narrowed. Both times the six teenagers following them, froze as Hermione peered around, and it was not until she had turned around again and carried on walking did they breath again.

When they had reached the breakfast bar, Hermione, Katherine and Stefan walked right in and took the table right next to the bar's window. The table looked a little rickety, but the chairs seemed new, and the bar was flooded with sunlight, pouring through the large windows.

The six teenagers hustled in a nearby alleyway and muttered the counter spells for their disillusionment charms, and turned to face each other questioningly.

"So…now what do we do?" Malfoy asked Ginny. It had seemed that Ginny was the outspoken head of the group and all turned to face her.

"NOW, we go in as ourselves, and pretend to order normally. We'll go and sit down at their table and-"

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Malfoy, Ron and Harry all shouted out at the same time.

"SHHH!" Ginny hissed, flapping her hands at the three boys.

"We can't just sit down at their table!" Ron whisper shouted.

"For once Weasle-bee, your talking sense." Malfoy said folding his arms and nodding. Harry just stood there staring at Ginny waiting for her to explain herself.

"Well she's going to see us anyway, and what are they going to do honestly in a public place?" Ginny hissed.

"She has a point." Neville murmured.

"Shut up Longbottom." Malfoy snapped, turning to glare at the now red faced Neville.

"Don't tell him to shut up, ferret face!" Ginny pushed Malfoy hard and he stumbled onto Ron, who moved quickly out the way, so Malfoy fell on his bottom onto the dirty pavement.

"Look, just stop fighting!" Luna yelled. Everyone at once shut up, because Luna never shouted out, she usually remained calm at all times.

Everyone was quiet for a second, but trust Malfoy to be the first one to break the silence.

"I think we should vote on it." He said suddenly tilting his head towards Ginny.

"Vote on it? It's been decided!" Ginny hissed. Ron who was nodding his head in agreement at Malfoy's idea, stopped abruptly.

"Nothing has been decided, so I think we should vote on it." Malfoy reasoned. "All those in favour of using Polyjuice potion so we don't get ripped to pieces?" Malfoy and Ron raised their hands.

"All those in favour of going in their like the Gryffindor's we are?" Ginny said and raised her hand along with Harry, Neville and Luna. "So it's been decided, lets just go in there and get this over with."

Malfoy and Ron tensed up, but reluctantly followed the rest of the teenagers towards the bright breakfast bar, Malfoy muttering; "Luna isn't a Gryffindor…"

"At least some places here in this god forsaken town, isn't a dump" Stefan muttered at they sat down at their chosen table by the window. He sat closest to the window Katherine next to him, their backs facing the door. Hermione sat opposite Katherine, on the outside.

All the way to the bar, she had heard scuffling noises behind her and even what sounded like a whisper, but every time she turned around, nothing was there. "Your just being paranoid." She told herself over and over again quietly. No one knew she was here, no one. The thought didn't exactly comfort her.

Katherine summoned the waitress, a short black woman with her braided hair up in a bun. She smiled at them all, and held up her small notebook, taking a pencil from behind her ear.

"I'll have a bowl of berries and some granola, He will have…Stef what do you want? Nothing? Okay, he'll have nothing and…babe, what do you want?" Katherine gave her order and turned to Hermione.

"Ooooh, A fry up please." Hermione smiled and patted her stomach, winking at Katherine. The waitress jotted everything down and left.

"Ahh…" Katherine sat back into her chair and spread her arms around Stefan hugging him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Stefan kicked up his feet and rested them on the chair next to Hermione, winking at her.

Then, Hermione saw a flash of red…a flash of red…HAIR. Ginny Weasley strode confidently pass their table, with Luna who was gazing around her dreamily. Harry followed, glancing at Hermione, with Ron, Neville and Malfoy lagging behind their eyes swiveling from Hermione, to Stefan, to Katherine, and then back to Hermione.

Katherine caught Hermione's horrified eyes, took a double take when she saw who it was and the grinned. Not a friendly, Come-sit-with-us grin, an evil Wait-until-we-get-you-and-rip-your-throat-out grin.

"Well, look who's here! 'Mione! It's your friends, from school!" Katherine waved at the group of teenage wizards who had just walked in. There was a young couple sharing a plate of waffles a few tables down, but they didn't seem to notice much that was going on around them.

Ginny stopped walking to the table she was heading for, and stopped abruptly causing Harry to walk into her, and curse. She spun around and threw a sarcastic smile over to Katherine, who stopped smiling, and stood up. "Stefan darling, let's leave Hermione and her FRIENDS…to catch up." She pulled Stefan along with her and together they exited the bar and disappeared.

Ginny came right ahead and sat down opposite Hermione and put her hands together. Harry went and sat next to her looking grim and motioned to Ron to come over too. Ron sat next to Hermione and Neville, Luna and Malfoy stayed standing up, but on the other side of Hermione.

After an awkward silence Hermione spoke up; "So what are you doing here?" The last thing she wanted was for her so-called 'friends' to come along and 'help' her. She didn't need any help, she was fine.

"What are we doing here? Hermione we're here to save you!" Harry said, his voice raising and drawing unwanted attention from the nearby waitress.

"I don't need 'saving'!" She made air quotation marks on saving, causing Harry to blush. "Honestly!" She laughed, not a happy Hermione laugh that Harry and the others remembered, but a cold empty laugh, a laugh that didn't belong to Hermione. "I'm fine! I'm having fun, something you should have more of."

"Fun? You call this fun?!" Harry was getting angry, he had expected Hermione to leap into their arms and thank them over and over for saving her. "Murdering innocent people fun? This isn't you Hermione!"

Hermione stopped laughing and turned deadly serious. How dare he tell her what she was, only she knew that. "Who are you to tell me who I am? I could rip your silly little head of right here right now, before you could say Quidditch." She said coldly, sweeping her eyes to each and every one of her 'friends'. They flinched at the venom in her voice and Neville gasped out loud at what she said.

"Hermione…" Ginny started but Ron cut her off.

"So, your having fun here?" He asked unbelievably.

"It's better than studying for MORE exams! I mean, we just had our O.W.L's and they expect us to study for our N.E.W.T's already?" Hermione scoffed and learned back in her seat, flexing her fingers.

Her saying that confirmed what the six teenagers were thinking. Her humanity switch had indeed been flipped.

"Hermione? You can't seriously mean that!" Ron asked, his eyes as big as Galleons.

"Oh I mean it alright."

"Flip your switch back Hermione. We want our friend back, not some evil vampire wannabe." Ron said, miserably.

That was definitely the wrong thing to say to her, and the rest all knew it just as it came out of Ron's mouth and they saw Hermione's reaction.

"Oh, so I'm so evil vampire wannabe?!" She spat out every word and glared at Ron.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Ron said, waving his hands.

"He meant that your not this person Hermione. We know who you are and it isn't this person! Your good, your kind, your our friend." Harry said, he took hold of one of Hermione's hands that were lying on the table and squeezed it.

Hermione seemed in a daze for a moment or two and looked back into Harry's eyes, and her friends relaxed too, thinking that they had sorted it all out, and everything would be alright.

But it wasn't. Not by a long shot.

"I'm good am I?" She said coldly and cocked her head. She snatched her hands out of his an stood up. The waitress who had took their order was coming back, her hands full of trays of food. Hermione went up to her, using her vampire speed, so basically to human eyes, it looked like she disappeared and reappeared.

The waitress dropped the trays she was carrying and stared up at her in shock. "H- How- d- di- did you d- do that?" she stuttered.

Hermione whipped around and held the waitress in headlock-

"Hermione NO!" Ginny screamed and tried to get up.

But it was too late. With a deafening crack, and a sharp twist of Hermione's arms, the waitresses neck was snapped. Her had flopped unnaturally and her eyes were wide and unblinking. Ginny screamed and Neville fainted.

Hermione laughed coldly and let the body fall onto Harry's lap. "I'm not so good now am I?" She smirked and disappeared out of the shop, leaving the six wizards in shock and the young couple at the back snogging, oblivious to what was going on around them.


	16. Thoughts

Hermione Granger; A Vampire Chapter 16

Harry couldn't believe it. God, he didn't want to believe it. He would do anything to just forget what happened, someone erase his memory of the event that had taken place less than a minute ago.

Ginny was staring wide-eyed, her hand clamped over her mouth, staring…at the place where their once kind, innocent friend had stood and taken the life of the crumpled broken woman in front of them. The waitresses eyes were blank and staring, her limbs stiff and struck at odd angles.

"If Hermione did that so care freely, then how many people has she actually killed already?" Ginny thought.

 _Your guess is as good as ours…_

Hermione was pissed off now. How dare they? How fucking dare they? Who were they to tell her who she really was? Only Hermione was supposed to know that and to be quite frank, she actually really didn't know the answer to that one.

 _Wow, Hermione doesn't know the answer. There's a first._

Her hands were trembling with anger, her eyes narrowed dangerously. The blood pulsing in her veins (three times faster than the average humans because of her being part of the supernatural) pounding in her ears.

When your a vampire, a vampire with their humanity switch off that is to say, your mind mixes all memories and feelings and blurs it into one…Hunger…or anger.

 _Shit was really about to hit the fan…_

 _Or should we say_ _bodies_ _?_

 _AUTHORS NOTE: So I really was thinking about just abandoning this story and just dropping it, but then someone managed to give me a change of heart. I'm going to carry on, but I'm quite busy at the moment! This is just a short chapter, changing my style a little...hope you like, if you don't just drop me a message...PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME OPINIONS!_


End file.
